Keiko
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The day that Sakura Haruno received a mysterious letter in the mail is also the day that her life changed forever. For she just discovered a hidden secret; she's got a little sister! But she isn't just any ordinary little girl, she has magical powers and the ability to see the future! Also, Sasuke/Sakura along with Naruto/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The New Girl In Town

 _Note; Hey everybody! I just wanted to give a quick shoutout to my friend Yui Heart from that came up with the character concept of Keiko and gave me permission to use her. Her real name is Savanah and if she is reading this then I hope she knows just how good I really think she is! I might have come up with the name, but the character is completely one hundred percent hers, I've just been allowed to borrow her. So keep in mind that she's only twelve years old, but she came up with the character all on her own! I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review down in the comment section and tell me what you think!_

 _By the way, I do believe that the original Keiko had her hair tied up in pink ribbons and wasn't wearing a dress, but even though I want to be faithful to her character, I also want to change her up just a tad and I sure hope that Yui doesn't mind. And Keiko's name is pronounced (Kay-Ko with the long O sound)_

It was hot summer day and Sakura was busy walking down the street when all of a sudden Naruto stopped her. "Hey wait a minute Sakura! Wait up!" he cried before he quickly sped towards her.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked him irritably. "And whatever it is it better be good." She told him. "I was just about to go and meet Sasuke." She told him.

"Well all I was going to tell you is that this letter came for you in the mail, but somebody accidentally put it in mine by mistake." He said before handing the letter over to her.

"Really?" Sakura began while raising an eyebrow at him. "That's rather strange, but thanks Naruto. I'll go ahead and take a look at it." She told him before she turned around and ran back down the street towards her house. Naruto smiled at her as he watched her go but that's when suddenly he heard a soft peaceful voice from behind him.

"Umm,.. excuse me sir." She began while tapping him on the shoulder. That's when suddenly he gave out a horrified shriek and leapt up off the ground.

"Hey!" he exclaimed before he quickly turned back around to face her and realized that it was only a child not much older than seven. She had bright blue eyes and her hair tied up in pigtails with purple ribbons and was wearing a tiny purple dress with matching flip-flops. Naruto also observed that she had pink hair like Sakura's. "Oh,.. I'm sorry sis, but I don't think I've seen you around here before." He began while scratching his head at the same time. "Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" he asked her.

"I never even met my mother before but my father told me that he lived here, and that's where I could also find my sister." She replied.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned her while widening his eyes with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief. "Just what exactly is your name?" he wondered.

"Keiko. Keiko Haruno." She replied. "My sister's a member on your squad." She told him.

"No way! I don't believe this! Are you saying that you're Sakura's little sister!?" he inquired. "Just exactly how old are you anyway?" he asked her before she held up both of her hands.

"Ten." She responded.

"Does Sakura know about this?" Naruto asked her but Keiko just simply shook her head in response. "No, that's why I wanted to go and find her. A letter was supposed to have been sent to her explaining everything." She told him. "Do you know where I can find her?" she asked him.

"Yes, she's just down the street. Here," Naruto began before he took ahold of her hand. "let me go with you." He told her.

"Alright, what's your name again?" she asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" he exclaimed excitedly before he led her straight up to the doorstep. "Now no offense or anything, but this might come as quite a shock to her." He told her.

"Oh I know. I'm already well aware of that." She said before she knocked on the door. A few moments later Sakura walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" she questioned her. "Have we met?" she wondered but Keiko just simply shook her head.

"No not yet." She began. "Is your name Sakura Haruno by any chance?" she questioned her back as Sakura nodded at her.

"Yes I am, may I help you?" she asked.

"You might want to let us in so that you can sit down for this one Sakura." Naruto told her before Sakura nodded again and held open the door and allowed them to step inside.

"Alright, come on in." she told them before they both walked inside and over into the living room. Sakura quietly shut the door behind them before she went inside to follow them. "Umm,.. I don't mean for this to sound rude or anything, and I seriously hope that you aren't offended by this, but just who exactly are you?" she asked the little girl before she sat down on the couch a crossed the room from them.

"My name's Keiko Haruno. I'm your long lost little sister." She explained.

"Wait a minute, what?" Sakura questioned her while widening her eyes with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"I'm your little sister. Mom had me before Dad left her and neither one of them told either one of us about it." Keiko told her.

"See? I told you that you would have to sit down." Naruto told her.

"Didn't you get your letter?" Keiko wondered.

"Yes,.. I just got it this morning." Sakura replied. "Naruto gave it to me because it was accidentally sent to him by mistake." She explained. "Of course, I thought it was only a prank."

"Well it wasn't. I was sent back to find you and Mom. Now we need to go to the sand village to go to Dad's funeral." Keiko told her. "I mean, I would really like you to go even though you never really got a chance to see him all that much." She said.

"It's alright, I want to go and pay my respects." Sakura began. "There's just something I've got to do first." She told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A New Challenge

 _A quick note; Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for the delay in the next chapter and my other stories but, yeah, I have been having a really busy summer so far. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

Sakura quickly hurried back out of her house and that's when she bumped into Sasuke Uchiha. "Hn. I figured that I would find you here." He told her.

"Great detective work Sherlock I live here." She pointed out with a sarcastic tone in her voice and a roll of her eyes. That's when suddenly Naruto and Keiko started racing towards them.

"Who's that!?" Keiko cried. "Is that Sakura's boyfriend?" she questioned Naruto eagerly before Naruto quickly grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait a minute sis, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He told her.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"Because that's Sasuke Uchiha and well,.. umm,.. I really hate to be blunt with you kid but he hates children." He told her.

"Really? Why?" she asked him back.

"Well, you see,.. Sasuke and I have a lot in common which is why I consider him to be one of my best friends. However, unfortunately, one of the things that we have in common is that we're both orphans. Sure Sasuke was a lot older than me when he lost his family since I was just a baby, but still." He told her.

"But Naruto, what does that have to do with the fact that he doesn't like kids?" she asked him.

"Well,.. to make a long story short,.. a lot of other kids annoyed and teased him back when he was little and they still do now even though he's an adult." He explained.

"Really? That's horrible! I would never do that." Keiko told him with a quick shake of her head. "I better go let him know that not all kids are like that." She added before managing to pull her hand out of Naruto's grasp.

"Huh? No! Wait Keiko! You don't understand!" Naruto cried before he turned around and started running after her.

"Hi." The little girl began with a tiny wave while an enormous smile stretched a crossed her face. Sasuke just simply glanced down at her. "My name's Keiko Haruno! And you are?" she inquired already forgetting his name.

"None of your business." He told her before he turned around and walked away and that's when Keiko huffed a deep breath of air and placed her hands upon her hips.

"That was rude." She began. "Hasn't anybody taught that man any manners?" she questioned.

"No." Naruto began with a shake of his head. "I really don't think so." He told her before Sasuke stopped and turned back around to face them.

"Hn. You're one to talk." He told him with a smirk but Keiko had had enough. That's when suddenly she felt her blood starting to broil over with anger.

"How would you like a black eye!? You shouldn't talk to people like that!" she hollered when suddenly Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have to admit, you're rather brave. That's really big talk coming from a little pipsqueak like you up against somebody more than half your size." He told her.

"I'm warning you! _Don't_ make me angry! I'm a real shinobi with real magic powers!" she snapped but Sasuke just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Sure you are kid. Just face it, you don't scare me." He told her before he turned around and started walking away from her. Keiko gritted her teeth and clenched her fists together. That's when suddenly her eyes turned white.

"You'll be sorry!" she spat before all of a sudden a rock levitated off the ground and Naruto shrieked while widening his eyes out of pure and utter astonishment, bewilderment, and disbelief.

"Sa_ Sa_ Sakura!" he cried while pointing up at the rock while Sakura felt her jaw drop. "How is she doing that!?" he yelled.

"I don't _believe_ it!" Sakura exclaimed. "Keiko really _wasn't_ lying. She _does_ have magic powers!" she realized as the rock that had been previously levitating in the air was now flying straight towards Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke look out!" Naruto cried but it was already too late as the rock hit Sasuke smack dab in the head and knocked him over onto the ground.

"And there's tons more where that came from!" Keiko hollered as Sasuke placed a hand to his head and then narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"You little brat!" he snapped before Keiko's eyes turned white again and another rock levitated off of the ground.

"That's it! Sakura, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your little sister is possessed! She just took down Sasuke Uchiha and of all the people to challenge him to a fight and actually succeed, I never thought it would be a ten year old!" Naruto cried before another rock hit Sasuke in the back of the head. That's when Sakura felt her own blood start to broil while she glared at her little sister angrily.

"Keiko Haruno that's enough!" she shouted crossly before grabbing ahold of her by her arm and Keiko's eyes instantly turned back to blue.

"I'm sorry big sis." She replied sheepishly while her cheeks blushed red with guilt.

"Just wait and find out how sorry you are going to be when we come back from our father's funeral!" Sakura scolded.

"What?" Sasuke questioned before he slowly got back up onto his feet.

"Our father passed away and apparently that's the whole entire reason that Keiko was sent here in the first place." Sakura explained to him before Sasuke blushed.

"Listen Sakura,.." Sasuke began. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"Well I'm sorry too Sasuke because I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Even though she shouldn't have thrown rocks at you, the one you should _really_ be apologizing to is Keiko." Sakura told him before Sasuke gritted his teeth together and slowly turned his head away from them.

"Sorry." He muttered underneath his breath.

"I really don't think you mean it." Keiko told him with a shake of her head as Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well, now that we're all friends I think that we should really be on our way don't you?" she inquired.

"Brat." Sasuke growled.

"Jerk!" Keiko snapped back before sticking out her tongue at him while Sakura scratched her head.

"Umm,.. then again, maybe friends is too strong of a word." She said before she started to turn around and walk away from him.

"Hey Sakura wait!" Sasuke exclaimed before he started chasing after her.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked him reluctantly before slowly turning back around to face him again.

"I really am sorry about everything and I was sort of wondering whether or not you would be interested in going out sometime." He said as Sakura blushed and widened her eyes in complete shock and bewilderment. Did he really just ask her what she thought he asked her? That's when all of a sudden she shook her head to snap herself out of her dreamlike state.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it has to be some other time. I'm sort of babysitting my little sister right now." She told him.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Keiko exclaimed while placing her hands back upon her hips.

"I agree. What you need is an exorcist." He told her.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Never mind." Sasuke began. "Naruto can watch her instead." He told her.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned while spinning his head around. "Sasuke,.. are you crazy!? I'm not watching that girl! Don't you ever watch horror movies!? She's the junior version of Carrie!" he hollered while pointing a shaky finger over at her.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about,.." Keiko began. "but I only act this way around people that hate me." She told them before Sakura took her by the hand and led her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Another Chance

All of a sudden Sasuke felt like somebody had punched him in the gut. For he knew all about what it felt like to be hated and completely despised. Not to mention the fact that his best friend was the joke of the village. Sasuke heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while hanging his head.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Naruto inquired.

"Nothing. There's just something I have to do. That's all." Sasuke began. "Hey Sakura, Keiko, wait up!" he exclaimed before he hurried after them. Both of them stopped and then turned around to look at him.

"May I help you?" Keiko inquired.

"I just wanted to know something." Sasuke began again. "Why do you always feel the need to fight?" he asked her. "Is it because the other kids were mean to you when you were younger?"

"No. Nobody was ever mean to me." Keiko began with a shake of her head. "They were only ever mean to this one other boy. He was a childhood friend of mine from the sand village. We used to play on the playground together all the time back when we were really little. I was only four years old and he was only six. That's the whole entire reason that I learned how to develop this chakra in the first place." She told him.

"Hn." Sasuke began. "Really? No kidding." He said with a smirk. "When I was four years old I was still wearing diapers at night." He told her before Naruto dropped down onto the ground and started rolling around with laughter.

"You? In diapers?" he questioned him while pointing a finger at him and kicking his legs up in the air. "Now that's a sight that I would have loved to see!" he cried but Sasuke just simply rolled his eyes at him.

"That's right, just get it all out now you idiot." He muttered underneath his breath as Keiko giggled before he quickly spun his head back around and glared at her.

"Oops." She began while blushing beet red and afterwards placing a hand over her mouth.

"Look Keiko," Sasuke began. "You might be a pain, and trust me, I would know,.." he said while rubbing his head. "but I really am sorry for real this time since I feel like I didn't give you a fair enough chance. So, do you want to start over?" he asked her as Keiko thought it over for a few minutes.

"Okay. I forgive you." She told him as Sasuke grinned.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He told her while placing his fist out in front of his face while Keiko grinned back at him.

"Keiko Haruno." She responded.

"You know, I can also see the future." She told him.

"Hn. Yeah right. And I can shoot fireballs out of my eye sockets." He mumbled underneath his breath but that's when all of a sudden Keiko placed her hand over both of her eyes and covered them. To his complete utter shock and bewilderment he was able to read her thoughts. He gasped and dropped his jaw as he was able to see the future with him and Sakura together and with a little girl about Keiko's age.

"See." She began with a grin.

"I don't believe it, you really _can_ see the future!" Sasuke exclaimed with incredibility and disbelief.

"Yep!" she cried with a nod before he picked her up and carried her back over to Naruto.

"Naruto, guess what. Keiko can see the future." He told him but Naruto simply just scoffed at him and waved a hand.

"Ha! Yeah right, that's a good one Sasuke." He told him.

"No, really, she can." Sasuke told him.

"Want to see yours?" Keiko wondered with a grin before she covered her eyes again. This time Naruto saw himself together with Hinata and a couple of children a boy and a girl.

"Wow, I don't _believe_ it Sasuke! This kid really _can_ see the future!" Naruto cried while pointing a shaky finger over at her and blinking a few times.

"See? What did I tell you?" Sasuke questioned him with a grin.

"Do you know what this means!?" Naruto cried before he wrapped a brotherly arm around him. "All three of us are going to be millionaires!" he exclaimed excitedly. That's when suddenly Keiko's eyes turned white again and a tiny pebble levitated off the ground. "Oh no! Not again!" he yelled.

"My powers aren't to be used for money!" she shouted angrily back at him before the pebble hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed before he placed his hand there and rubbed it. "Alright, alright already I get the point! I was just making a suggestion that's all." He told her.

"Don't worry,.. I have a plan." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath. "So,.. Keiko, before you and Sakura go back to the sand village for your father's funeral, how would you like me to buy you an ice cream cone just to show how sorry I truly am?" he asked before he finally set her down.

"Yay!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly while extending her fists up into the air and jumping up and down.

"Great plan so far Sasuke! I could always go for an ice cream cone!" Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke grabbed ahold of him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close to him.

"Shut up!" he snapped inside a hushed whisper. "Whatever you do, let _me_ be the one to do all of the talking." He told him as Naruto gulped nervously.

"S-S-Sure Sasuke, whatever you say pal." He told him shakily still in hushed tones so that Keiko couldn't hear them.

 _…._

Sasuke picked Keiko up off the ground again and afterwards headed towards the back of the line with Naruto. "Now Keiko what kind of ice cream cone do you want?" Sasuke asked her.

"Cookie dough!" she exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke grinned at her.

"Hn. That actually sounds pretty good. I think that I will have one too." He began. "Two cookie dough ice cream cones." He told the man once it was their turn and adjusted his grip on Keiko with one hand, while fishing his money out of his pocket with the other hand.

"Hey! Just wait a second! What about me!? What do I get!?" Naruto cried.

"Your own ice cream." Sasuke told him as Naruto just simply folded his arms and scowled up at him.

"Here ya are. One cookie dough ice cream cone for you sir, and one for the little lady." The man from behind the counter told him with a grin before he passed them over their ice cream cones and then Sasuke turned around and carried Keiko over to a table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Deal

"I'll be right back, I just need to use the men's room." Sasuke told Keiko before setting her down at the table while she started licking her ice cream cone.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed as Sasuke quickly turned his back to her and grinned.

"Hn." He said while he slowly started back walking over to Naruto.

"What's going on here Sasuke!? Come on buddy this totally isn't fair! Why are you wasting your money on a kid you don't even care about instead of your best friend!" he snapped.

"Shut up you idiot!" he muttered underneath his breath. "She'll hear us." He told him before grabbing ahold of the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to him. "It just so happens that I _am_ thinking about you." He told him. "Because pretty soon the both of us are going to be rich!" he exclaimed inside a whisper.

"Yeah right! Did you even see what just happened back there? Sorry Sasuke, but I don't think that the kid's going along with it." Naruto told him while grabbing ahold of his hand and trying to free himself out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Hn. You really are a loser." He began with a smirk. "Look, Keiko might be more powerful than us, but there's no way in hell that she's smarter than us. All we have to do is make her _think_ the money we earn is going towards a good cause. Then she'll actually _want_ to help us." He told him.

"Alright, so how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked him.

"Watch the master and learn." He told him before he quickly let him go again and then hurried back over to the table.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun, if you don't eat your ice cream cone soon it'll melt." Keiko told him before he sat down a crossed the table from her.

"You're right, I guess I better go ahead and eat it then." He told her before he picked his up off the table with a smile and started licking it. "You know Keiko, you should consider yourself a very lucky little girl." He told her.

"I do." She began. "my daddy told me that's what my name means. Lucky and blessed child." She explained.

"Right." Sasuke began although he wasn't really caring or paying attention to what she had been saying. "But you know, there are some children in this world who aren't as lucky as you and they would give anything to have that ice cream cone of yours since they can't afford it." He told her.

"How awful!" she exclaimed while Sasuke just simply shook his head and heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"I know, it's sad. They can't even afford a decent meal actually and they're starving." He told her.

"That's terrible! I wish there was something that I could do to help them." She said when suddenly Sasuke's face lit up with excitement.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I do believe there is." He told her.

"Really? What?" she inquired.

"Well what if we had a fundraiser in the backyard? You know, we could charge people to have you read them their fortunes." He suggested as Keiko eyed him suspiciously.

"Is this a trick?" she questioned.

"Come on now Keiko, I think you've already proven to me that you're way too clever to fall for any tricks." He told her.

"Well,.." she began. "I might consider it, but you have to promise me that you won't touch any of the money and Naruto can't help us." She told him.

"I swear." Sasuke lied while crossing his chest with his finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." He told her. "So what do you say then, is it a deal?" he asked her while holding out his hand with a grin.

"Yes, it's a deal." She told him with a nod before she grabbed ahold of it and shook it. As they both continued eating their ice cream cone, they were completely unaware at that moment that Naruto had been watching them from afar and heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh while shaking his head with disbelief.

"I can't believe it!" he cried while Sasuke and Keiko both quickly spun around to see him running towards their table. "I know that you've done horrible things in the past Sasuke, but taking an advantage of a little girl is a new low for you!" he hollered while pointing an angry finger at him. "Don't listen to a word he's telling you Keiko! Don't you dare believe him! Every word he's saying is nothing but a lie! I know because he told me about it himself!" he snapped. "It would be one thing if Keiko had actually agreed to use her powers for money, but it's another thing entirely altogether for you to lie to her like this!" he snapped as Keiko gasped and suddenly her eyes turned white.

A huge rock levitated off of the ground before it slammed into Naruto's head. "Ow!" Naruto cried out in pain and agony before he fell and tumbled over onto the ground. He sat back up breathing heavily while slowly wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm telling you the truth Keiko! You just _have_ to believe me!" he cried. "I mean do you honestly believe that you would make Sasuke all that money and he wouldn't touch any of it!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes I do and don't you dare tick me off!" she hollered on the top of her lungs while her eyes turned white again and several other stones levitated off the ground. That's when suddenly Sakura came around the corner and gasped with complete and utter horror and disbelief.

"Keiko Haruno! You stop that right now do you hear me young lady!?" she scolded as Keiko gasped again and suddenly all of the stones came crashing back onto the ground while her eyes returned to blue.

"I'm sorry big sis," she apologized sheepishly with a blush. "I really wasn't going to use all those rocks to hurt him, I was just trying to scare him that's all." She told him.

"What are you even doing here anyway? Do you realize that you nearly gave me a heart attack and scared me half to death!?" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry big sis, but Sasuke-Kun bought me an ice cream cone." She explained before Sakura's face suddenly softened.

"Well, I'm glad that you both are finally getting along for a change, but that still doesn't excuse your behavior." She told her little sister before grabbing ahold of her arm and pulling her up out of her seat. "Come on, we're leaving." She told her before she tossed the rest of her ice cream cone into the trash even though she wasn't finished with it as punishment.

"I'm so sorry about this Naruto." Sakura quickly apologized. "This won't happen again, I promise." She told him before she picked Keiko up and carried her away.

"So,.." Naruto began while narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at Sasuke. "When are you going to tell Sakura the truth that you're really the one who should be apologizing to Keiko?" he asked him.

"Why is it any of your business?" Sasuke inquired. "Just stay out of my way if you want to be part of the deal." He told him.

"Are you kidding!?" Naruto shouted on the top of his lungs. "There's no way in hell that I want to be any part of this! And I'm not going to rest until I can prove without a shadow of a doubt that you're lying to her!" he cried while pointing a finger over at him.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a smirk. "Then I guess that you're not going to get any sleep for a long time. It's just as well though I guess. As far as Keiko is now currently concerned I'm her new best friend. So, I guess that means that I won't be needing you anymore." He told him as Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke,.. please tell me that you don't mean that." He told him.

"Sorry Naruto,.." Sasuke began with a slight shake of his head. "I can only handle one lie at a time. And considering the fact that that little brat is going to make me filthy stinking rich, that's the one that I need to be focused on at the moment." He said before he turned around and slunk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A New Friend

 _Just a quick note; Thanks for the advice from my first reviewer Sasuke the man! (or something like that anyway) As you can see, I took your advice and put the coupling in the summary. Anyways, Sasuke is the man although he's currently really wanting you to hate him in the story. So, I hope you're enjoying it so far and here's the next chapter!_

"Hey big sis, can I ask you a question?" Keiko inquired while she continued to hold Sakura's hand and walk close by her side.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Sakura replied with a grin.

"Does Sasuke-Kun smile a lot?" she wondered before Sakura stopped a moment to think this over.

"Hmm,.." she began before she quickly shook her head. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?" she questioned her back.

"Because he was smiling a lot at me." She told her before Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Was he smirking at you or genuinely smiling at you?" she wondered.

"I don't know for sure,.." Keiko began while busily tapping her finger to her chin. "but it sort of looked like he was actually smiling at me." She responded.

"Well, then it sounds like you made a new friend." Sakura answered.

"Really?" her little sister questioned her eagerly as Sakura smiled and nodded at her.

"Yep, the only person he's ever really actually smiled at before is me." She told her unaware of the fact that Sasuke had finally caught up to them.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!" Keiko exclaimed with a wide grin and a tiny wave.

"Hn." Sasuke began while returning the grin. "So Sakura, are you still up for that date?" he asked her.

"Oh Sasuke, I already told you that I can't right now. "she replied.

"Hey big sis can I speak to Sasuke-Kun alone for a few moments? I won't hurt him I promise. I just want to speak to him." Keiko told her.

"Alright, are you sure?" Sakura wondered.

"Yep! I promise." Keiko told her before Sakura turned around and walked away.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked her before she quickly spun her head around to look at him, narrowed her eyebrows, and glared at him.

"Listen mister!" she snapped. "My big sis really likes you, so if you do anything to hurt her I will break your legs! Got it!?" she barked unaware of the fact that Sakura had heard her.

"Keiko!" she scolded as the little girl suddenly blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry sis,.." she replied as Sasuke simply just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break." He mumbled underneath his breath before turning around to walk away from her.

"My pleasure." She replied while cracking her knuckles.

"Keiko!" Sakura scolded again.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke said with a groan. "Now how long will it take us to get there?" he wondered.

"About a couple days." She responded.

"Oh you have just _got_ to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "Can't we like take my car or a bus or something? My feet will be _killing_ me! And at least in a car or a bus there will be air conditioning." He pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous." Keiko began with a wave of her hand. "We can just take my magic carpet." She told him.

"Your what!?" Sasuke cried with incredibility and disbelief before all of a sudden she placed two of her front fingers in-between her teeth and whistled loudly. Sure enough a purple carpet that matched her dress and hair ribbons came racing out of the sky and speeding down towards the ground at them. Keiko's face lit up with excitement and she let out a squeal before it stopped down in front of them. "Oh no,.. oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Sasuke hollered while waving his arms and shaking his head.

"What's the matter Sasuke-Kun?" Keiko wondered.

"I don't do heights that's what's the matter. They totally terrify me, always have too ever since I was a real little kid." He told her. "Although, I suppose that I might as well seeing that I don't have any other choice." He said before all of a sudden from out of nowhere Naruto attacked him and knocked him over sending him tumbling over onto the ground.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere!" he hollered.

"Get off of me you loser." Sasuke mumbled.

"No. I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell that little girl the truth!" Naruto hollered on the top of his lungs as Keiko gasped.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she whispered out of complete and utter horror while her eyes started turning white again and with that she levitated Naruto up into the air and threw him up against the tree.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried before landing on the ground again with a thud. Sasuke found himself in complete shock and slowly got to his feet.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"I was afraid that Naruto was going to hurt you." She replied as her eyes changed back to blue.

"Yeah, but why did you save me?" he asked her before she slowly glanced down at the ground.

"Because you bought me ice cream and,.. you were nice to me." She replied before slowly looking back up at him.

"Well,.. thanks." He told her with a grin.

"No problem, now let's go it's getting late." She told him before she and Sakura turned around. "Oh and by the way Sasuke," she said as she turned around to face him again. "You don't have to fly on the magic carpet if you don't want to. My big sis and I will meet you there." She told him before she sat down on top of the carpet with Sakura and then they took off into the sky together.

"So,.." Naruto began before he rolled over onto his back. "Now that she saved your ass, do you plan on telling her the truth?" he wondered as Sasuke heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh and hung his head suddenly feeling full of remorse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Bedtime Story

 _Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you know that we are very lucky to have the creator of the character of Keiko with us in the comment section! Now, just so she and everybody else knows, this is an upcoming scene that wasn't in the roleplay. Everything so far was even though it was changed just a tad, but the reason that I added it is because I wanted to show Sasuke and Keiko starting to bond and I always thought that this was a really cute idea that I wish made it in but never did so I'm putting it in my fanfic instead. Enjoy!_

Sasuke felt extremely horrible. "Hey, yo, Sasuke, are you frozen over there or what?" Naruto questioned him.

"No." Sasuke replied. "Come on Naruto, let's go." He told him.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? After all, didn't you just basically write me off as a friend?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I just didn't want you blowing our cover. Look, I'll make you a deal, keep your mouth shut and you'll get half the money that I make off of Keiko." Sasuke told him.

"When are you going to get it!? I don't want the money! Don't you know that there more important things in the world than being rich?" he asked him.

"You mean like having a family?" Sasuke inquired. "Oh sorry, you wouldn't know that because you never even had one to begin with!" he snapped angrily while it started pouring rain and Sasuke tilted his head back up to look at the sky. "Aw great!" he cried through his gritted teeth before turning his head and looking back over at his friend. "What do you know anyway?" he inquired as Naruto just simply scoffed at him. "I know well enough to get out of the rain, come on, let's go." He told him before they both turned around and walked away.

 _….._

"Damn it!" Sasuke exclaimed while he drove down the highway. "Why on earth did I let Kakashi talk me into letting you tag along with me?" he wondered aloud.

"Because he basically made you take me along." Naruto replied.

"Well remember me to thank him later." Sasuke told him. "Hold on a second, I'm getting low on gas." He said while he put his foot on the brake and started slowing down.

"Hehe, well I'm not." Naruto told him with a mischievous little giggle before letting out a gigantic enormous fart.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered. "How you ever hope to be hokage someday is beyond me." He told him before stopping at a red light. Sasuke rolled down his window while the sound of the windshield wipers were heard in the distance. "There, are you happy now? My car is going to get soaking wet because of you." He told him but Naruto just simply folded his arms at him.

"Uh newsflash Einstein. "he began. "It's raining cats and dogs out there, your car is already soaking wet." He told him.

"I meant the inside of it loser." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath before the light turned green again and he accelerated and then turned into the gas station and stopped again. Afterwards he put his car in park and turned off the engine. "Listen to me very carefully Naruto, don't,..touch,..anything!" he snapped.

"But my feet are already touching the floor and my butt is already touching the seat!" Naruto whined.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke told him. "After I fill up the tank then I'm going to call Sakura and find out where she is." He said before removing his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. "Stay here." He instructed.

"Yes all mighty Sasuke." Naruto said mockingly before Sasuke slammed the driver's door behind him.

 _…._

"Are you _sure_ Sakura said that she was back here?" Naruto asked him a little while later as they continued to drive through the woods. "Because so far the only sign of intelligent life that I've spotted back here is deer, raccoons,.." he began before he wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air. "and skunks." He finished grabbing ahold of his nose and plugging it.

"Yes Naruto,.. I'm sure." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes when suddenly he slammed on the brakes and watched as Keiko stood by Sakura made a little wooden cabin appear out of nowhere.

"Wow, that kid even makes you look dumb." Naruto began while tapping his chin. "Oh wait, you already were."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped before putting his car in park again and then tossing his seatbelt off at exactly the same time as Naruto. That's when suddenly Keiko quickly turned her head as she heard them climbing out of the car and squealed and giggled with excitement.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she cried happily while she ran towards him as the sun set in the background. That's when she quickly glanced over at Naruto and growled. "Hey! Wait a minute, what on earth is _he_ doing here!?" she snapped as she pointed an angry finger over at him.

"Trust me, I don't want him to be here with us anymore than you do but Kakashi absolutely insisted upon it." Sasuke told her.

"Fine." She replied when suddenly her eyes turned white again. Naruto shrieked and leapt up into the air landing inside Sasuke's arms.

"Get her away from me!" he cried shakily as Sasuke made a look of disgust. "Get her away!"

"Relax, all I did was make him a place to stay. He can spend the night in a cave." She explained before Sasuke dumped Naruto down on top of the ground while continuing to make a sickish face. "As for the rest of us, come on, I will show you all to your rooms." Keiko told them before taking Sakura by the hand as Naruto just simply gulped and felt his body starting to tremble with fear while nervous sweat dripped down his forehead.

"You expect me to sleep outside? Alone? And in the dark?" he questioned them as Sakura just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, we brought flashlights. Although, it never ceases to amaze me that you made it past being a Genin let alone go on missions as a ninja considering how terrified you are of the dark." She told him.

"I used to be afraid of the dark." Keiko began. "That is until my daddy started singing me a lullaby every night that made me fall asleep." She explained as Naruto just simply widened his eyes at her.

"Really? What song was it?" he asked her before blinking his eyes a few times at her and then she started to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." She sung as Sasuke smiled warmly at her and then grabbed a strand of his hair and tucked it around his ear.

"My mother used to sing that song to me all the time." He told her while slowly turning away from her to hide a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get inside." Sakura told him before Keiko pulled her away.

"Hey big sis, guess what?" she questioned her with a proud grin as she starting her all about the ability to see the future and the fundraiser that her and Sasuke were going to do while Naruto and Sasuke watched them go.

"I saw that." Naruto said with a fold of his arms.

"Well then in that case if you know what's good for you you'll shut up about it!" he snapped while grabbing ahold of the collar of his shirt and shaking his fist in front of his face before quickly letting him go again.

 _….._

"Keiko! It's time to get ready for bed!" Sakura called into the bedroom where her little sister was currently coloring in one of her coloring books.

"Alright!" she exclaimed before she quickly leapt up onto her feet and sped out of the room.

"Hey Sasuke, come here for a second." Sakura began before he walked over to her.

"What is it?" he questioned her.

"Can you do me a favor?" she wondered.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Why don't you tell Keiko a bedtime story tonight? I think she's really starting to like you and you both really need a chance to get to know each other." She explained.

"But I don't know any stories." He told her.

"Oh come on, are you seriously telling me that neither of your parents read to you as a child?" she inquired.

"Actually, my mother read to me when I was really little but I don't remember very much about it or what she read." He admitted.

"Well, just make something up then." Sakura suggested with a shrug before Keiko raced out into the living room wearing a purple nightgown.

"Alright big sis, I'm ready." She told her.

"I see. Did you brush your teeth?" Sakura questioned her as Keiko grinned and nodded at her.

"Mhm." She replied.

"And did you go to the bathroom?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Keiko exclaimed with another nod as her grin continued to grow.

"Well in that case Sasuke has agreed to tell you a bedtime story." Sakura said.

"I have?" Sasuke questioned her with uncertainty before Keiko started squealing excitedly and jumping up and down while clapping her hands together. That's when he let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"Alright, fine." He reluctantly volunteered before Keiko grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him back into her bedroom. Then she sat down on the foot of it and patted the place next to her. Sasuke quickly flopped down on top of it.

"Once upon a time you went to bed. The end." He said.

"That's it?" Keiko questioned him while widening her eyes at him.

"Yep." He replied.

"Really? Well that's a dumb story." She said with a scowl while folding her arms and turning her nose up at him. Sasuke laughed.

"Are you sure that you aren't Naruto's little sister? You look just like him. He does that all of the time." He told her.

"And if you tell him stories like the one you just told me I can see why." She said.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm just not very good at telling stories." He admitted. "You should probably get Sakura to tell you one instead." He suggested.

"Do like her or something? I mean why do you always get so embarrassed around her?" she wondered as Sasuke blushed.

"No!" he yelled into her face.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" she wondered before he took a deep breath and sighed again.

"Well,.. maybe a little." He began. "Not like that's any of your business though." He quickly finished while spinning his head back around to look at her.

"Why don't you tell her then?" she wondered as Sasuke blushed again.

"I can't." he told her.

"Why not?" she asked him again.

"I just can't alright!?" Sasuke hollered making Keiko gasp. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you but I don't deserve her for a girlfriend. I don't deserve happiness." He admitted.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Look, it's kind of a long story and it's getting late, and it's probably too difficult for you to even begin to understand anyway." He told her before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been making things move with my mind since I was four, I think I can handle it." She told him before giving it a pat.

"Basically I've done horrible things. Things you couldn't possibly even imagine. A couple of those things were towards your sister. And not to mention the fact that before that I wouldn't even pay her the slightest bit of attention anyway. I would even call her names. That was back before I came a rogue ninja." He told her.

"So what?" she questioned him with a shrug. "So you were a horrible person. You aren't that way now." She pointed out with a grin. "And you can always make up for it by asking her out on a date after the funeral's over." She suggested as Sasuke smiled at her warmly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He told her before she hopped in bed.

"Sasuke-Kun, can you tuck me in?" she asked him.

"Uh,.. yeah,.. sure." He replied before grabbing ahold of her covers and pulled them up over her chest. "Goodnight." He told her before he stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Sasuke-Kun?" she questioned him before he stopped and turned back around to look at her.

"What." He said.

"Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss first?" she asked him.

"No. Now go to sleep." He told her before flipping off the light switch and slowly exiting the bedroom while she rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; A True Shinobi

 _Another quick note for this chapter as well; ninety-nine percent of this chapter along with a hundred percent for the next chapter wasn't in the roleplay and is completely original for this fanfic just because I wanted to have more of a storyline in showing the development of Sasuke's and Keiko's relationship._

Sasuke heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh as he exited her bedroom and then quietly shut the door behind him while leaning his head up against it. "Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied. "I guess I better get to bed then." He told her.

"Really?" Sakura questioned him before glancing up at the clock on the wall. "But it isn't even ten-thirty yet." She said.

"We have Naruto with us remember? I need all the rest I can get." He told her before he turned around and walked down the hallway. However that night Sasuke didn't get much sleep at all as he spent most of the night tossing and turning inside his bed. The next morning he slunk out of bed rubbing his eyes while his hair stood up on all ends.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked him. "It looks like you got into a fight with a mountain lion." She told him.

"I'm fine." He lied while he slowly walked into the kitchen when suddenly Keiko burst out of her bedroom excitedly and hurried down the hall before spinning around in her nightgown gleefully.

"Good morning Sakura Chan," she began cheerfully with a wide grin before turning to look over at Sasuke. "good morning Sasuke-Kun." She finished.

"Hey kid." Sasuke replied while he started making his coffee. Keiko giggled.

"You look funny." She told him.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted.

"Why not? Did you have a nightmare or something?" she asked him.

"No." he replied. _"More like a guilty conscience."_ He added secretly inside his mind.

"Wait a minute," Keiko began. "this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our discussion last night would it?" she inquired.

"Hmm?" Sakura questioned. "What exactly did you guys talk about last night?" she wondered. That's when suddenly Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the little girl.

"Keiko,.." he growled warningly.

"Oops!" Keiko exclaimed with a blush while quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry, I forgot that I wasn't supposed to tell you. It's private business." She told her sister.

"Yeah, speaking of private business there's something else that I wanted to discuss with you this morning." Sasuke began while he walked over to her and picked her up hoisting her up inside his arms. "Come on, let's go." He told her before he carried her outside and sat down on top of the front step with her on top of his lap.

"What is it Sasuke-Kun?" she asked him while turning her head over to look at him.

"It's about this telekinesis power of yours." He replied.

"Tella ka what!?" she questioned him with incredibility and disbelief as Sasuke chuckled.

"Telekinesis." He repeated. "It means that you have the ability to move things with your mind." He explained.

"Oh,.. yeah,.. that. Now I understand what you mean." She replied. "So what about it?" she wondered.

"Well Keiko, first of all I feel like I owe you an apology." He began.

"Really? What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean I underestimated you. And it's like Naruto always told me, never underestimate a ninja. You may only be a child, but you are also a very special child with extraordinary abilities." He told her.

"Thank you." She told him with a warm and loving smile.

"You're welcome, but part of being a shinobi is knowing how to pick your battles. I once made the mistake of thinking that violence solves everything, and I really don't want you to make the same mistake I did." He told her.

"I know Sasuke-Kun, I mostly just use my power to scare people and make them feel threatened." She said.

"Well that's good, but you will remember what I told you right?" he questioned as she nodded at him.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun I will." She assured him. "Right now I have to go eat my breakfast and pack though." She told him before she leapt off his lap and then turned around and ran back inside the cabin. Sasuke watched her go while meanwhile Naruto yawned and stretched and started walking out of the cave of rocks that she had made for him the previous night. Then he unzipped his pants and started urinating on the wall.

"Do you really have to do that in front of me?" Sasuke inquired while being able to see his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to watch you know!" Naruto snapped at him as Sasuke laughed and then slowly got back up onto his feet and afterwards turned around and started walking back inside the cabin with a slight shake of his head.

"What a loser." He muttered underneath his breath.

 _…_

"So, got everything packed up?" Sakura asked Sasuke while she carried Keiko out of the cabin.

"I think so." He replied.

"Keiko, do you have to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Sakura wondered but Keiko just simply shook her head.

"Nope!" she exclaimed.

"Good, could you make the cabin disappear or something then?" Sakura wondered as Keiko nodded as she turned over to look at it and made her eyes turn white. The cabin was starting to fold together like a table before it collapsed and magically disappeared altogether in a shimmery white magical dust.

"Right, I better get Naruto and get in the car so we can get on the road now that I'm ready to go, dressed, and looking decent." Sasuke said while fishing inside his pocket and digging out his car keys.

"Alright, but I do wish that you would give the magic carpet a try." Sakura began. "Who knows? You might even like it." She told him with a kind, warm, and loving smile.

"That would involve two things." Sasuke began while raising his keys up above his head and counting them on his fingers. "One, me being in the air,.. and two,.. letting Naruto drive my car. And I'm telling you right now that neither one of those things is going to happen." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Whatever! Can we just go already!?" Naruto complained with a stomp of his foot.

"As soon as we get back home to the hidden leaf village, I'm kicking Kakashi's ah_" he began as Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke!" she scolded.

"Butt." He finished while quickly glancing over at Keiko.

"What?" she inquired. "Why is everybody staring at me?" she wondered.

"Never mind, we don't have anymore time to waste." Sasuke said before he grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm. "Come on!" he exclaimed reluctantly with a groan while he dragged him away.

 _…_

"So where exactly are we going now?" Naruto asked while Sasuke continued driving down the dirt path. That's when suddenly Sasuke slammed on the brakes and heaved a light sigh while hanging his head.

"Sakura knows this great place to stop to eat in the sound village, and then there's a hotel nearby." He replied.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah,.. fantastic." Sasuke responded while running his hands down the steering wheel.

"Gee Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem kind of upset." Naruto told him.

"Weren't you listening? I just told you that it's in the sound village." He repeated. "The land where Lord Orochimaru is from." He said.

"Oh, I get it now." Naruto began. "Sasuke, you have to stop beating yourself up for that. It's already in the past and there's nothing else you can do about it to change it. Why can't you just forgive yourself for it? The rest of us already have." He told him.

"Because,.." he began while resting his head on top of the steering wheel and glancing down towards the floor. "I hurt the two most people who matter to me more than anything else in the world." He said.

"Oh I see, and what about Keiko?" Naruto wondered as Sasuke slowly raised his head and looked back over at him.

"What about her?" he questioned him back.

"How are you going to feel when she finds out that you've only become friends with her out of greed?" he asked him.

"Nothing." Sasuke began. "Because she _isn't_ going to find out." He told him.

"Oh Sasuke stop trying to kid yourself! I know that somewhere inside of you no matter how deep it is you have a heart and feelings just like the rest of us. And what you're currently feeling is guilt, why else do you think you had such a problem trying to sleep last night?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Actually, it just so happens that you're right. I _do_ feel guilty, but now about Keiko, about Sakura." He told him.

"I see, so then you have no feelings for Keiko whatsoever then right?" Naruto questioned him.

"Right." He replied.

"Alright so if that's the case why did you tuck her into bed last night?" Naruto wondered.

"Because she asked me to you idiot!" he snapped.

"Alright, I'll buy that." Naruto began. "But I'm not buying the fact that you didn't have the opportunity to say no." he told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and stay out of this!" he snapped before he stepped back on the gas pedal and accelerated again.

"Fine, but just so you know she's going to find out the truth sooner or later whether you decide to tell her or not. She may only be ten years old but she isn't stupid. And if I were you I would tell her before she finds out on her own, otherwise, consider yourself flattened into a two hundred pound pancake." Naruto told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Result of Boredom

 _Note; As I told you before this chapter is completely one hundred percent original and was inspired by the 1996 movie Matilda so I really hope you enjoy it!_

Naruto and Sasuke met Sakura and Keiko at the restaurant. "Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, sure. I was just wondering where you are going to park the magic carpet?" Sasuke inquired with a grin while pointing his thumb back over his shoulder as Keiko smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun, I can make it go invisible whenever I want to." She told him with a proud grin before her eyes turned white and sure enough it vanished. That's when suddenly Sakura took Sasuke aside.

"Keiko, why don't you go inside with Naruto alright?" she suggested while Keiko nodded.

"Okay big sis! Come on Naruto!" she exclaimed before she took ahold of him by the hand and dragged him inside.

"Sasuke, Keiko told me that you're getting ready to do a fundraiser or something." Sakura told him.

"Oh yeah, that." Sasuke replied. "We're helping the poor. Keiko agreed to use her powers of seeing the future." He told her.

"Really? Well that's nice of you both to do." She told him with a grin.

"Yeah, now let's go in and get something to eat. I'm ravenous." Sasuke told her before he turned around and walked away before she could get in another word edgewise.

"Sasuke?" she questioned him with uncertainty before he walked inside.

 _…._

"So Sasuke, what are you going to order?" Naruto wondered.

"If I know Sasuke, I'm pretty sure that he's going to order some grilled cheese and tomato soup." Sakura told him.

"Well, I guess you do know me after all." He replied with a grin.

"I want macaroni cheese and cookie dough ice cream." Keiko said.

"But you just had cookie dough ice cream a couple of days ago." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know." Keiko began. "But I love cookie dough ice cream! It's my favorite!" she exclaimed excitedly before the waitress walked over to their table.

"Alright, I will make a deal with you." Sakura began. "If you eat all of your macaroni and cheese you can have ice cream after lunch. Deal?" she inquired.

"Deal!" she agreed while Sasuke simply just grinned.

"Hn." He said. He didn't know why but she was really starting to interest him and have an affect on him even though he didn't want to admit it.

Later on that afternoon after the four of them had finished their lunch they all went back to their hotel together. "Hey, did you guys know that this place has a pool!?" Naruto cried very eagerly with excitement while stepping inside Sakura's and Keiko's room. That's when suddenly Keiko let out a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"What's wrong Keiko?" Sakura asked her.

"I can't swim." She replied.

"You're kidding me. You're ten years old and you don't know how to swim?" Sasuke questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief.

"No." she replied with another deep and heavy sad sigh while she shook her head and slowly laid her head back on the bed smacking her lips.

"Alright, so, let's do something else instead." Naruto said while Keiko continued smacking her lips.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you _have_ to do that?" he wondered.

"Anybody got any ideas of what we can do yet?" Naruto questioned when all of a sudden a wide grin stretched a crossed Keiko's face as her eyes turned white and the radio behind her head over on top of the nightstand turned on all by itself and "Little Bitty Pretty One" came on. "Uh,.. what's going on?" he wondered. Keiko waved her arms in the air and magically closed the curtains before staring at the ceiling, pointing at it, and making a disco ball appear. "Huh?" he inquired while widening his eyes as Keiko suddenly leapt to her feet.

She pointed at her fluffy white stuffed unicorn (with a pink heart on its side and a rainbow colored mane) toy that sat near the headboard and it got up onto its hooves and started dancing back and forth while kicking its legs in the air. Then she pointed it at her tiny purple stuffed teddy bear and made it do a backflip as she started dancing herself do the twist while snapping her fingers.

"Hn. That's interesting." Sasuke said as Keiko pointed at her stuffed beagle dog and made him start flapping his ears in time to the music before the song finally ended.

"Yeah,.." Naruto began. "That be nice as a kid. When you get bored you can make your toys dance around." He finished.

"Looks like fun." Sasuke said while smiling down at Keiko and winking as she smiled back up at him.

 _I'm sorry, I realize that was a rather short chapter but it's getting kind of late and I wasn't feeling very well today. There SHOULD be more tomorrow and that's when we're getting back to the story of the roleplay where Keiko goes to see a childhood friend of hers in the sand village although it will still be a tad bit different from the original roleplay._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; A Childhood Friend

The next day Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Keiko headed towards the sand village. "Is it my imagination or do you seem awful quiet today?" Naruto questioned his friend while he drove along the highway.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Sasuke began.

"About Sakura right?" Naruto said.

"No. Actually it's about Keiko." Sasuke replied. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all. I mean, she actually seems like a really good kid." He told him as Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, as long as she isn't trying to stone you to death." He told him.

"She's a strong shinobi. Much stronger than I was at her age." Sasuke told him as Naruto grinned slyly at him.

"Hmm,.. could it be possible by any chance that you are starting to have feelings for her?" he questioned.

"No. I'm not. All I said is that she was a pretty good kid that's all." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto told him. He could tell that Sasuke was lying right through his teeth.

 _…_

About an hour or two later they arrived at their hotel in the sand village. Keiko was exhausted and collapsed on top of her bed as soon as they had made it to their room. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes, I fine. I just need to rest. I used way too much chakra." She told him referring to amount of chakra she had used to operate the magic carpet. She curled up on top of her bed and rested her hands underneath her head while she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke watched her for a few moments before he walked over to his own bed and grabbed his blanket off of it that had his Uchiha fan printed on the back of it.

Keiko yawned while he threw it on top of her and then he slowly turned around, turned off the light and left the room and headed into the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind him as Sakura smiled from the corner of the room having just witnessed the whole entire thing. About an hour or so later Keiko finally woke up.

"Hey big sis, do you mind if we go to the kezkza building? There's an old childhood friend of mine that I really want to say hello to." She said.

"Uh yeah, sure, why not?" Sakura replied.

"Why don't we walk?" Keiko suggested. "It isn't that far, and that way we can all go together." She told her as Sasuke smiled and nodded at her.

"Good plan." He told her.

So that afternoon after lunch, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Keiko all went into town together and headed towards the kezkza. "Damn it it's hot out here!" Naruto exclaimed while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Phew!" he cried.

"I can fix that." Keiko replied before her eyes turned white and she looked up towards the bright blue sky. All of a sudden it turned gray and started to rain. "There, that should cool you down." Keiko said while her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Gee,..thanks!" Naruto cried sarcastically as Sasuke chuckled.

"Be careful what you wish for." He told him while Sakura tried her hardest not to stare at Sasuke. For the sight of him standing there in front of her soaking wet had made her blush. She slowly turned her head away from him and continued on her way before Keiko stopped her again.

"Look! There it is!" Keiko exclaimed pointing at the great big tannish brown building in front of them.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed before all four of them hurried inside the building to get out of the pouring rain.

"I'm soaked!" Sasuke cried. "We look like four sewer rats." He pointed out before he bent over and picked up Keiko and hoisted her inside of his arms.

"That's different." Naruto observed.

"Come on, which way do we have to go?" Sasuke inquired before Keiko pointed over at the desk.

"Straight over there!" she told him before he carried over her towards the desk and then smiled warmly down at her as they came to a stop in front of it.

"Hello my name is Keiko Haruno and I'm looking for Gaara. I'm a childhood friend of his. His nickname for me is the girl who is able to move rocks with her mind." She explained.

"Huh!?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all chorused together.

"Gaara's here?" Naruto questioned her with uncertainty before she simply just nodded at him.

"Yes, do you guys know each other or something?" she wondered.

"Yeah, we met him at the Chunin exams." Naruto told her.

"Right this way." The woman behind the counter told them before she led them around the corner and straight down the hallway.

"Hello Gaara." Keiko said happily while smiling brightly at him as Sasuke carried her straight inside his office.

"Well hello there Keiko. I never thought that I'd see you again." He told her.

"Me neither, but since my sister and our friends were going to be traveling with us, I figured that we might as well drop by and say hello to you." She explained with a warm and loving smile.

"Really? That's strange, I don't recall you ever mentioning the fact that you had a sister." He told her.

"That's because up until now I didn't even know that I had one." She replied.

"So that explains why Sakura's with you. And I can see you bringing Naruto with you since he's going to be the next hokage,.. but what is that Uchiha bastard doing here?" he wondered as Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and scowled.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling my best friend that in front of me!" Naruto yelled. "Not to mention the fact that we've got a child present!" he snapped.

"I know, that's exactly my point." Gaara began. "How could you trust her around somebody who used to be a rogue ninja?" he questioned before Sasuke finally had decided that he had had enough and felt his blood broil over the top with anger.

"I don't know how we can trust her around somebody like you!" he snapped. "You used to think that killing people were the reason that you were alive." He said before a moment of silence passed between them.

"Good point. It looks like we have a lot more in common than you think." He told him.

"Sasuke-Kun,.." Keiko began before she turned her head and blinked at him innocently. "what does he mean?" she wondered before Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily while he slowly turned his head away from him.

"It's a rather long story." He told her.

"We've got time." Keiko pointed out.

"Alright then,.. come on." He told her before planting a quick kiss on top of her head and carrying her away with him.

 _I'm sorry that I didn't post this yesterday like I originally had planned to, but there were complications with it._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Funeral

Before Keiko knew it Sasuke had teleported her to a cemetery. "Where are we Sasuke-Kun" she questioned him while he carried her over to a tombstone at the end of the row.

"This is where my brother Itachi is buried." He told her.

"I didn't know that you had a brother." She began. "What happened to him?" she inquired.

"He died." He replied.

"Obviously I know that captain obvious." Keiko responded. "I meant, how exactly did he die?" she wondered as Sasuke took a rather large breath and then let it out again slowly while hanging his head.

"I killed him." He told her. "It's all my fault that he's gone." He admitted.

"Don't feel bad." Keiko began. "Wasn't Itachi the guy who caused the Uchiha massacre?" she questioned him.

"Yes, but that's only because the hidden leaf village ordered him to do it." Sasuke began. "I didn't know the truth until it was too late, I swear I didn't." he told her as she smiled warmly at him.

"Then there's no reason to blame yourself then is there?" she said as Sasuke slowly started smiling back at her.

"No. I guess there's not." He told her.

"Well then come on, we better get back to the sand village. Big sis and Naruto are probably really starting to worry about us, and besides that, big sis and I need to go and pick up our dresses for father's funeral." She said.

"Alright, are you going to be okay?" he questioned her.

"Yeah,.." she began before letting out a tiny sad little sigh. "I'll be fine." She told him while Sasuke softly kissed her cheek before they disappeared again.

 _…._

As Keiko went into the store with Sakura she quickly pulled her over into the corner. "Big sis can you keep a secret?" she inquired.

"Yeah, sure, what's up Keiko?" Sakura questioned her back.

"You swear that you won't tell anybody?" Keiko asked her eagerly as Sakura shook her head.

"I won't I promise." She replied.

"Pinky swear?" Keiko questioned her while she stuck her littlest finger out towards her.

"Pinky swear." Sakura answered as she stuck out her own pinky and then linked it together with her sister's. "Now what is it?"

"It's Sasuke-Kun." Keiko began. "He told me all about what happened between him and Itachi and well, I think I know how to help him." She said.

"Really? How?" Sakura questioned her eagerly while Keiko slowly leaned her head in towards her sister's and whispered through her hand.

" Well in addition to see the future and moving things with my mind,.. I can raise the dead for an hour." She told her.

"What!?" Sakura hollered suddenly forgetting her promise.

"Shh!" Keiko snapped inside a whisper while waving her hands up and down. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone remember!?" she exclaimed still inside those same hushed tones.

"I'm sorry Keiko, but how do you expect to keep something like that a secret? Everybody in the hidden leaf village already knows that Itachi's dead. I think that they would notice if they suddenly saw him walking through the streets." Sakura replied.

"Good point." Keiko admitted. "Well don't worry, I'm sure that we'll think of something."

"Well, what's the big deal if anybody knows about your ability to raise the dead?" Sakura wondered before her little sister let out a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Because every time that I've told somebody about it in the past they always think of me as some kind of freak." She admitted. "But I really like Sasuke-Kun now and I don't want him to be sad." She said. "I think that I will surprise him with it as soon as we make it back to the hidden leaf village. Right now we have to focus on finding our dresses." Keiko said as she caught sight of a tiny black dress and then grabbed ahold of the hanger and quickly raced back to the changing rooms to try it on.

 _….._

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Keiko all rode a limo to the church. After the service they rode over to the graveyard where Sakura's and Keiko's father was going to be buried. Tears rolled down Keiko's cheeks while she stood in-between Sasuke and Sakura as the minister read from the Bible.

"Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." He read. Keiko sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand while they all watched as her father was buried deep inside the ground.

"Goodbye Daddy." She whispered. "I love you." She added. As soon as his grave was filled in, Keiko knelt before it and stared down at the grass beside it. Her eyes turned white as a bouquet of beautiful red roses magically started growing out of the ground. That's when suddenly she felt a light touch on the back of her shoulder.

"Come on," Sakura began. "let's go home." She told her. Keiko silently nodded before she sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and then slowly stood back up while Sakura hoisted her up inside her arms and carried her away with Naruto and Sasuke following along behind them.

 _I realize that was another short chapter, but tomorrow there SHOULD be more and now is the point when it starts getting really rather exciting and interesting._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Sasuke's Confession

The next couple of days on the journey back home Sasuke and Keiko spent a lot of time together. They played games like Sorry, and games like hide and go seek. Keiko won the Sorry game, but it was Sakura's suspicion that Sasuke had let her win. She also had her suspicions that Sasuke knew where she had been hiding the whole entire game of hide and go seek, (which was in a treehouse that they had built together) but he had been pretending that he had difficulty finding her.

To Sakura's complete and utter amazement and bewilderment, Sasuke had even decided to teach Keiko how to swim in the hotel swimming pool. Or rather he had taught her how to stay afloat by doggie paddling and had congratulated her with a nice and loving warm embrace once she had succeeded. He didn't know why, but on the day he had been driving back to the hidden leaf village he felt a sense of disappointment and depression.

He heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while he continued to drive down the highway in silence. "Gosh, what's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto wondered. "You seem upset about something." He said.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss Keiko that's all." Sasuke replied.

"Why? Aren't you guys going to do that fundraiser or something?" Naruto inquired before a moment of silence passed between them. It had suddenly occurred to Sasuke that he had forgotten all about that. "What's the matter Sasuke, cat got your tongue?" Naruto questioned him.

"No." Sasuke replied a few moments later.

"Well obviously if you can speak I guess not." Naruto said.

"No. " Sasuke repeated. "I'm not going through with the fundraiser, I can't. Not now." Sasuke told him.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned him widening his eyes with amazement. "Why not? It was your silly idea." He pointed out.

"I know, but that was before_" Sasuke began before he suddenly just paused and glanced over at Naruto.

"Before what Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him eagerly as Sasuke took a deep breath and then let it out again slowly.

"I guess there's no use in trying to hide it anymore." He began. "I've fallen in love with Keiko." He finally admitted as Naruto simply just looked at him. "I mean I love her as if she was my own little sister." He clarified.

"Oh. So then shouldn't you let her know that?" Naruto questioned him.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "I guess you're right. I should tell her the truth." He told him. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll tell her as soon as we get back to the hidden leaf village." He said.

 _….._

As soon as they got back home Keiko went straight to work at setting up her fortune telling booth. Her eyes turned white while she stared at the wooden boards, hammers, and nails and watched as they magically started building it in midair. That's when suddenly Sasuke walked up to her. "Hey, whatcha doing?" he questioned her.

"I'm setting up the fortune telling booth so we can start our fundraiser." She told him.

"Listen Keiko,.. there's something that I,.. err,.. umm need to tell you about." He replied.

"Can it wait Sasuke-Kun? I'm sort of busy right now." She told him.

"No it can't." he told her while he squatted down in front of her and grabbed ahold of her shoulders and turned her body over to face him. "This is extremely important. Keiko,.. I've done something very wrong." He said.

"I know. You told me about it remember? It's in the past now." She told him.

"No darling you don't understand. I lied to you." He confessed. "I lied to you about everything. I only wanted us to do the fundraiser is because I wanted the money all to myself. That's the only reason that I became friends with you in the first place." He admitted.

"What?" Keiko questioned him with uncertainty while a tear rolled down her cheek and that's when Sasuke quickly brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Keiko, truly I am." He told her.

"Why would you do that? I thought you liked me." She said with a sniff while more tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them all away afterwards with her hand.

"That's just it. I do. Very much in fact. Or rather,.. it's a little bit more than that now. You see, somewhere along the line when I wasn't watching you sort of became like my own little sister. The truth is that I don't like you, I love you." He admitted. "I love you just as much as Sakura does. And I'm really asking you to forgive me. Although I wouldn't blame you at all if you didn't, but I really want you to." He told her when suddenly Keiko's eyes turned white again.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun, but I have to do this." She apologized as hundreds of rocks levitated up into the air.

"Go ahead, I deserve it." Sasuke said while slowly and shamefully hanging his head but that's when suddenly Keiko grinned proudly and dropped the rocks back down onto the ground.

"No biggie." She told him while her eyes returned to their normal color.

"What?" Sasuke questioned her with an astonished gasp.

"You told me the truth which I know must have not been an easy thing to do. You might have messed up but you still apologized for it in the end. Besides, it's what you told me remember? Violence doesn't solve everything. Not to mention the fact that I love you too." She told him as Sasuke smiled brightly at her.

"Really?" he inquired.

"Mhm." She replied with a nod as Sasuke gasped again and held out his arms before she leapt inside of them and he wrapped them around her in a tight embrace while she kissed him on the cheek. A few moments later they broke out of it and they turned to face each other again. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we still go ahead with the fortune telling and give the money to the poor just like we agreed that we were going to do. Does that sound like a good idea?" she wondered as Sasuke smiled warmly and lovingly at her.

"Yes I think that sounds like an excellent idea." He admitted truthfully with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The First Kiss

 _Hey guys, I just wanted to quickly apologize for the long delay but I've had a rather busy summer. Anyways, here's the next chapter (finally) and I really hope that you enjoy it! Oh and by the way, since it's been a much longer time since we've had this part of our roleplay my brain might be a little fuzzy on some things so just bear with me._

Later on that day Sasuke bumped into Sakura who was busy standing down in a field with some cherry blossoms. Sasuke couldn't believe how beautiful she looked while the cherry blossoms started blowing all around her in the breeze. He gulped suddenly feeling stiff and frozen and extremely anxious. As he heard footsteps behind him he quickly turned around and looked down to see Keiko standing there.

"Umm,.. weren't you two supposed to go out on a date?" she inquired as Sasuke silently nodded at her. "So, what are you so nervous about?" she wondered.

"I've never been out on a date before. I don't know what to do." He admitted as Keiko thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't think that there's an awful lot of thought that has to go into it. I think that it's just basically sitting around the table talking and eating food." She began. "Just not at once because that's impolite." She told him as Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"What on earth would I do without you?" he questioned her with a grin but she just simply shrugged.

"I don't know, but what are you standing around here for? Go ask her out!" she exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke chuckled again.

"Alright then, as a favor to you I will." He told her before he took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Sakura while Keiko smiled as she watched him. That's when suddenly Sasuke cleared his throat alerting Sakura of his presence.

That's when Sakura turned around to face him. "Oh, hello Sasuke." She began with a grin. Sasuke blushed suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" she questioned him.

"Nothing." He began. "It's just that,.. I never realized before,.. just how beautiful you are." She told him. "And I'm an idiot for not realizing that sooner. You have always stayed by my side along with Naruto and I really don't deserve you both." He admitted while heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh and closing his eyes.

"Listen to me Sasuke, everybody deserves to find love and happiness in their life. Just because you've done some bad things doesn't make you a bad person. You've just gone through a lot of hurt and pain." She told him.

"Yeah, and the worst thing of all is all the hurt and pain that I put you through." He said as he opened his eyes again. "That is one thing that I'll never be able to forgive myself for, no matter how hard I try. Sakura, I just literally got finished telling your sister that I fell in love with her, and now I think the same thing is happening towards you. In fact, I think that it's been happening ever since I left the village and now I'm just coming to realize it." He explained as Sakura gasped and widened her eyes and gaped her mouth open at him.

Did Sasuke just tell her what she thought he had. Was he really falling in love with her? Had he really had romantic feelings for her all this time? Before she could ask him those questions Sasuke simply just smiled at her and then took a few steps towards her before he gently grabbed ahold of her chin and tilted it back. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked a few strands of hair around her right ear before placing a hand to her cheek, closing his eyes, and kissing her lips. Sakura was taken aback at first since this was the first time he had kissed her.

Meanwhile Keiko giggled while she watched them from afar. If all went according to plan Sasuke really would become her older brother. She squealed with excitement and leapt up into the air and after what finally seemed like forever Sasuke and Sakura broke apart. "So, are we still on for that date?" he questioned her with a grin.

Sakura smiled shyly back at him. "Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven. I'm sure that your mother will be able to watch Keiko." He began while continuing to grin at her before poking her in the forehead. "Anyways, I bet that seems like such a disappointment now." He told her before he turned around and walked back towards Keiko and then stopped and grinned down at her. "Enjoy the show?" he inquired.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him as Sasuke chuckled and squatted down in front of her.

"Liar." He replied while poking her in the forehead. "I'll see you later." He told her before he slowly stood up and then turned back around and walked away as Keiko rubbed her forehead.

"Ouch! Why does he _always_ do that?" she questioned while she turned around to look over at Sakura as she started walking over to her. Sakura giggled.

"It's his way of showing affection." She explained.

"Well it hurts!" Keiko cried as she continued rubbing her forehead.

"Well,.. love hurts." Sakura pointed out but her little sister just simply scowled at her. "Come on Keiko, Sasuke loves you and you know that he wouldn't do anything deliberately to hurt you." She told her as Keiko heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know. Well, come on big sis let's go home." She told her before she took ahold of her hand and then turned around and walked away inside the opposite direction.

As soon as Sakura got home she couldn't wait to share the news about her first kiss with all of her friends on Facebook. That night after Keiko's mother tucked her in she continued thinking about Sasuke and Sakura and how happy they seemed to be together. She had only hoped and prayed that one day she would find somebody and be as happy as them. With that she rolled over onto her side, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Sasuke's First Date

 _Hey guys, just a quick heads up,.. a lot of the upcoming storyline is just made up. It didn't really happen in the original roleplay, but it sort of goes together with another roleplay of mine and I figured that it worked well with the story and that way I can show a little bit of conflict between Sasuke and Keiko. Also, Keiko's Halloween Party short SHOULD be posted on October second if all goes according to plan. It is my own completely original plot and it's all currently coming together as I post this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were so excited about their date that they completely forgot about everything and everybody that was in the rest of the world. Including poor little Keiko. However, Keiko was very excited to learn that her big sister would be taking her with her to that mall that day to go clothes shopping. Sakura bought a purple sparkly sleeveless dress while Keiko bought a tiny blue dress with a white lacy collar for herself and then replace the ribbons that kept her pigtails up with blue ones instead so that they would match her dress.

Unfortunately for Keiko, that was all the attention that she received that day from her brother and sister. For they spent most of the day texting back and forth, and when the big moment arrived for Sasuke to pick Sakura up, all he saw was how beautiful she looked inside her new dress. After they left that evening Keiko closed her eyes and drew a deep and heavy sad sigh. She wasn't really mad at them because she loved them and all she wanted was for them to be happy, but she was sad about the fact that they had seemed to forget her.

With another heavy sad sigh she fell back down on the top of her bed until her mother called her and told her that it was time for her bath. "Coming Mommy!" she exclaimed before her eyes quickly shot open and she leapt off the top of her bed and hurried back down the hallway.

 _….._

Sasuke pulled his car into the parking lot to the restaurant and then helped Sakura out of the car before escorting her inside. When they had gotten in there Naruto and Hinata were already there waiting in line. Naruto could hardly believe his eyes as he widened them and blinked a few times before rubbing them. Sasuke chuckled.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh nothing." He began. "I just thought that I would never see the day where you two would be going out with each other that's all." He told him when all of a sudden a waitress walked over to them.

"Uzumaki?" she questioned as Naruto grinned.

"That's me!" he cried. "Come on Hinata, let's go." He told her before he took ahold of her arm while the waitress turned around and walked away. As Naruto and Hinata followed her another waitress walked over to Sasuke and Sakura,.. and that waitress just happened to be Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned her with incredibility and disbelief.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned her back while both women widened their eyes and stared at each other.

"Sasuke." Sasuke began. "Great, now that we've all been reacquainted with each other, can you show us to our table now?" he asked her.

"Umm,.. yeah,.. sure." Ino replied anxiously since she knew that no matter what kind of tension remained between them, she still had to do her job. "Right this way." She told him before she turned around and led them to their table. Sasuke and Sakura sat down on opposite sides of each other before Ino presented them with their menus. "Can I start you off with something to eat?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Sasuke began with a grin while he gazed dreamily over at Sakura. "Give me a bottle of your finest champagne, I don't care how much it costs. My girlfriend deserves the best." He finished while he continued smiling at Sakura while both of the girls gasped and felt their eyeballs nearly escape their sockets.

"What!?" they exclaimed together.

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?" Ino questioned as Sakura giggled and held up a peace sign.

"Yep, eat your heart out you Ino pig!" she snapped as Ino simply just scowled at her and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Grr! I'll get you next time billboard brow!" she growled before she quickly spun around on her heels and turning her nose up into the air stormed away.

Sasuke chuckled. "You know, I just got finished telling your sister not too long ago that revenge isn't always the answer." He told her. "Don't you think that you should work things out with Ino? You used to be best friends after all." He pointed out.

"Used to be are the key words here." Sakura said while turning her own nose up in the air and refusing to look at him but Sasuke just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly Sakura, we're together now and nothing's ever going to change that. Keiko really looks up to you and you should really try to be a good role model and the better person and apologize to her." He told her.

"Nope!" Sakura began while placing her hands upon her hips. "If she wants to be friends again, she's the one who is going to have to apologize to me!" she snapped as Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes again.

 _"Women."_ He thought to himself before Ino returned to their table to take their orders.

 _….._

Later that night Sasuke took Sakura back home. "Is Keiko still awake?" he asked her mother.

"I'm not sure, but you can go ahead and check if you want to say goodnight to her." She replied.

"Alright, thank you." He told her before he planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek and then headed back down the hallway to her bedroom and then quietly knocked on the door. "Keiko, it's Sasuke. Are you awake?" he questioned her before he waited a few moments for her to answer him. "Can I come in?" he wondered and when she still didn't answer him he grabbed ahold of the doorknob and slowly started to open it. "Keiko?" he whispered through the dark as he looked in on her.

She had been rolled over onto her facing away from the door, so Sasuke couldn't tell whether or not she was truly awake or just simply faking it. He quietly walked over to her and sat down on top of the bed beside her and with a quick glance down at her he could tell that she was still awake. "Are you mad at me?" he whispered while placing a hand on top of her shoulder. Keiko shook her head and sniffed. "Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by making you feel ignored today. I was just so excited when I saw your sister in her new dress." He explained before he grabbed ahold of her and pulled her inside his arms for a tight embrace.

"That's alright Sasuke-Kun, I forgive you." She told him with another sniff before he softly kissed the top of her head. "I promise you that I will have more time to spend with you tomorrow alright?" he questioned her.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun." She told him as he smiled down at her before kissing her again and tucking her back into bed.

"I love you. Have a goodnight sleep and see you in the morning." He whispered before he planted a final kiss on her forehead and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The First Day of School

The next morning Keiko woke up to the scent of her mother cooking pancakes for her. She quickly leapt out of her bed and used the bathroom before rushing down the hallway in her tiny pink nightgown. "Mmm Mommy are you making pancakes?" she questioned her while licking her lips as her mother laughed and smiled at her.

"Yes I am sweetheart how did you ever guess?" she questioned her back.

"Would there be chocolate chips in them by any chance?" Keiko wondered as her mother laughed again and nodded.

"Yep, your favorite. They should be ready in ten minutes, but after you're done eating Sasuke wants to take a walk with you in the park because he wants to talk to you about something. He just called a few minutes ago." She explained.

"Alright, I'm going to go get dressed then." Keiko told her mother before she quickly turned back around and raced down the hallway and back into her bedroom slamming the door tightly shut behind her.

 _…._

After breakfast Keiko met Sasuke in the park. She was wearing her favorite purple dress with the matching purple ribbons tied inside her hair. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she wondered while they started walking down the path together side by side.

"A few different things." Sasuke began. "First of all, how did you sleep?" he wondered.

"Great!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "I had a dream that my mommy bought me a new puppy." She told him as Sasuke chuckled.

"That does sound like an exciting dream, and who knows, maybe it'll come true someday." He told her. "Second of all, a little birdy told me that you're starting the academy tomorrow." He said as she heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh and hung her head.

"Yeah,.." she replied.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited about it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but it's just that everybody else always thinks I'm strange and I won't know anybody there." She told him but Sasuke just simply grinned at her.

"You'll know me." He told her as Keiko lifted her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"I'm going to be your new sensei." He told her with a grin.

"Really!?" Keiko cried while a wide grin stretched a crossed her face as Sasuke chuckled again and nodded.

"Yep. I figured that I would miss you too much if I wasn't with you every day." He explained. "However,.. I can't start right away." He began.

"Really? Why not?" she asked him.

"Because of this." He told her while removing an envelope out of his pocket. "I just got it this morning, and apparently I have a niece that I didn't know anything about." He explained.

"Really? What's her name?" Keiko inquired.

"Sachi. Her mother just died and her father,.. well,.. he was my brother." He told her.

"So you mean that she was Itachi's kid?" she questioned as Sasuke nodded again.

"Yep, he died before she was born and so she never even knew him. I'm the only family member that she has left now. So I have to go find her before she gets herself killed or seriously injured." He said.

"What do you mean go and find her?" she asked him.

"Well,.. apparently she ran away from the orphanage and to make matters worse she has the curse mark of Lord Orochimaru." He began before he squatted down in front of her. "Listen to me Keiko, while I'm gone you have to promise me that while I'm gone that you'll stay here with your mother and sister and be a good girl. Alright?" he questioned her.

"But I don't want you to go. I'm really going to miss you." She told him while her eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"I know sweetheart, but I promise you that I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her as she heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Well,.. alright. Do you promise to text me every day?" she questioned him as he smiled and nodded at her. "Okay. Goodbye Sasuke-Kun. I love you." She told him sadly while he wrapped his arms around her and tightly embraced her feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I love you too." He told her before softly planting a kiss on the top of her head and then he slowly stood back up, turned around, and walked away into the distance. Keiko sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand as she watched him go.

That night she received a text from Sasuke telling her to have a goodnight sleep and to enjoy her first day of school. Although she was extremely excited about it she already missed her big brother dearly and still didn't know anybody else there. All of the kids stopped and turned to stare at her as she walked into the classroom. Whispers broke throughout the crowd and that's when Keiko's eyes changed back into the darker shade of blue.

"I knew it! I'm a freak! They hate me already!" she cried before she burst into tears and raced back outside of the school. "I wish that Sasuke-Kun was still here!" she sobbed as she sat down on top of a bench and felt her tears hit her lap. She wanted to run away but then she remembered her promise to Sasuke. That's when suddenly she heard another little girl crying and she slowly turned her head to see that somebody was sitting next to her.

She had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red dress with her hair tied back into pigtails with red ribbons similar to what Keiko's style was. "Umm,.. what's wrong?" Keiko asked her with uncertainty as she turned over to look at her.

"I want to go home!" she sobbed. "All of the kids are just going to keep teasing me and calling me a crybaby for missing my daddy!" she cried.

"Well that's not very nice." Keiko said as she suddenly stopped crying.

"They think I'm fat too and make fun of my reading glasses." The other girl told her.

"Why don't you just ignore them?" Keiko wondered.

"I do, but that doesn't get them to stop." She explained. "I wish I had a friend." She told her.

"Join the club." Keiko said. "Everybody always calls me a freak. Everybody except for Sasuke and Sakura." She told her.

"Who are they?" she wondered.

"Well Sakura's my big sister and Sasuke's like a big brother to me. He had to go away for awhile though to go and find his niece. He's the only friend I have right now." Keiko told her.

"I can be your friend too if you want me to. My name's Saki." She said with a grin.

"Really? That's a really pretty name. I'm Keiko. How old are you Saki?" Keiko wondered.

"Seven. But I'll be eight in October." She replied.

"Really? My birthday is in November. I'm ten by the way." Keiko began. "Do you want to come and sit with me?" she questioned her new friend with a grin.

"Sure." Keiko replied as both of the girls stood up and then headed back inside the school together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Lesson Learned

 _This was not a part of our roleplay but I wrote it because I thought it would be important to show how loyal that Keiko is to Saki and hopefully this chapter demonstrated it. I also wanted to have her get mad and show how uncontrollable her powers are when she gets that way_

Meanwhile Sasuke had been motorcycling into the sound village to pick up his niece. The only problem was that he had absolutely no idea where he was going or how he was going to find her. He decided that the best place to start was the orphanage. He got off of his bike and walked over to ring the doorbell. A woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes almost identical to Keiko's answered it.

"Hello?" she questioned him while slowly opening the door.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm looking for my niece Sachi." He began while he held up the letter in front of her face. "She's Itachi's kid. I assume that you know her." He said.

"Oh,.. that girl." She began. "Nobody's seen her in days. In fact, I think it was last weekend that she left." She explained as Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? It's very important that I find her." He told her.

"Well she's a rather free spirit. She tends to go wherever the wind takes her." She replied.

"I'm talking about Sachi not Pocahontas." Sasuke pointed out.

"Look, if you want to go and try and find her my suggestion is go look in the woods. She's probably in her treehouse." The woman told her.

"She's got a treehouse?" Sasuke asked her questioningly while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that difficult to find." She told him while she shut the door and left him alone. Sasuke heaved a deep and heavy sigh and with another groan he rolled his eyes and then turned back around and walked back towards his motorcycle. "As soon as I find that girl and I know that she's alright,.." he began. "I'm going to kill her." He muttered underneath his breath.

 _…_

"There you girls are." Iruka said as Keiko and Saki walked back into the classroom. "We were starting to get worried about you." He told them with a grin.

"You mean, we're not in trouble?" Saki inquired.

"No, of course not. Everybody gets nervous on their first day of school. Now what are your names again?" he asked them.

"I'm Keiko Haruno and this is Saki." Keiko replied.

"Saki Takahashi." Saki told him.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm sure that you will fit in just fine here. Now do you mind taking a seat?" he questioned them as Keiko shook her head.

"No, come on Saki, let's go find a seat together." She told him before they both turned around and walked straight towards their desks. Keiko found a seat next to the window and looked out of it and sighed while her mind started drifting back towards Sasuke.

"Umm,.. Keiko, are you alright?" Saki asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit sad because I miss Sasuke." She admitted while her eyes returned to a darker shade of blue.

"And I miss my daddy." Saki said while she felt teardrops suddenly rolling down her cheeks once again.

"Baby." A boy muttered from behind them when all of a sudden Keiko's eyes started slowly turning red.

"Shut up." She began in an angry whisper.

"Make me." He replied with a sneer and an evil chuckle making Keiko suddenly leap to her feet and quickly turned around to face him. Her eyes were dark red now and all of a sudden all of the rocks from outside levitated into the air and flew into the window towards him. All of the other kids including Saki gasped and hid underneath their desks.

"Keiko Haruno!" Iruka scolded as it was Keiko's turn to gasp from shock and she quickly dropped the rocks down all beside her as her eyes changed back to blue.

"I'm sorry Sensei, am I in trouble?" she questioned while she turned over to look at him.

"Oh yeah, big time!" he snapped before he marched over to her and grabbed ahold of her arm. "You're going straight down to the principal's office." He told her.

"Wait,.." an older boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes began as he got to his feet. "It's not her fault, she was only trying to stick up for her friend." He told him.

"It doesn't matter Konohamaru,.." Iruka began with a shake of his head. "Whatever the case may be, we never solve problems with violence." He pointed out.

"Uh,.. isn't that the whole point into being a ninja?" he questioned him.

"No, it isn't. We never use violence against our comrades." Iruka replied while he led Keiko out of the room as Konohamaru simply just rolled his eyes.

"With comrades like those who needs enemies?" he wondered aloud to himself as Saki bit her lip and started to tremble in fear.

 _…_

"Alright now Keiko, you're going to sit here and think about what you did." Iruka instructed her after he had led her into the office. "I'm going to go call your mother to pick you up." He told her before he turned back around and walked out into the hallway as Keiko sat down and started to cry again before she took out her cellphone again and texted Sasuke to tell him what had just happened.

Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't respond to her because he was still driving his motorcycle. About ten to fifteen minutes later Keiko's mother showed up. "You and I are going to have a long talk young lady when we get home." She told her before she took her by the arm and led her back out into the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Sachi

Sasuke hopped off of his motorcycle and then set it up against the tree. Then he climbed up all of the wooden steps and stopped on the last step to look into the little girl that was inside the treehouse that looked like she was around Keiko's age. She had bright red hair and dark blue eyes with freckles up and down her cheeks. That's when suddenly she gasped and quickly spun around to look at him while withdrawing one of her kunai knives.

"Who are you!?" she exclaimed.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He began. "I'm your uncle and I've come to take you back to the hidden leaf village." He told her.

"No you haven't. You came to take me back to the orphanage." She told him.

"Why would I do that? We're family and you're the closest thing I have to having Itachi back with me." He said. "Now, do you trust me enough to let me come in?" he questioned her as Sachi took a deep breath and then sighed heavily.

"Alright." She began. "This better not be a trick." She warned him as Sasuke grinned at her.

"No tricks I promise." He told her while at the same time reaching his hand out towards her. "Now, do you mind?" he questioned while Sachi put her kunai knife back inside her holster and then grabbed his hand again and pulled him up there with her. "I have to admit, this is a rather nice place that you've got here." He said as he started looking around.

"Thanks." Sachi began with a grin. "I built it myself." She told him when suddenly he spotted a treasure chest in front of them.

"Really, what's that?" he asked her while pointing over at it.

"Oh that's just a box of things from my childhood." She replied. "Want to see?" she questioned him.

"Sure." He told her while she removed her kunai knife again and tossed it at the lock. All of a sudden it broke open and the lid lifted up. Sachi began to cough as dust suddenly filled the air. "I take it that you've had it for quite a long time." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I've had it ever since I was a baby. I got my baby blankets and stuffed animals in here as well as some of my other toys from when I got older. Oh and I thought that you would like to see this." She told him as she removed a picture out of the chest and blew off the dust before handing it over to him. "It's my parents' wedding picture." She said while heaving a sad sigh and hanging her head. "I never met my dad and I don't know all that much about him to tell you the truth. All I know is that he was extremely handsome and he really loved me even before I was born." She explained.

"Yeah,.." Sasuke began while he looked at and studied the picture. "I bet." He finished.

"At least, that's what my mother used to tell me." She began. "What was he like Uncle Sasuke?" she questioned while glancing up at him with sudden interest as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's a really long story. Basically he was a very strong ninja and he really loved me." He told her before handing her back the picture. That's when he finally decided to look down at the text that Keiko had sent him. "Oh boy." He said to himself.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she questioned him anxiously.

"It's my girlfriend's little sister. She got into trouble in school today apparently. Well, it looks like I have to go home and talk to her." He said.

"Why? If she's your girlfriend's little sister then why do you have to be the one to talk to her?" she wondered.

"Because she's like a little sister to me too." He explained.

"Really? What's her name?" she asked him.

"Keiko. And she's about your age too." He told her when suddenly Sachi gasped and widened her eyes with complete and utter shock and bewilderment. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm sure that you would like her. The two of you could possibly even become friends." He said as Sachi bit her lip. "She's different than most kids though just so you know." He told her.

"Umm,.. she wouldn't happen to have magical powers by any chance would she?" she wondered.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked her as Sachi bit her lip again and felt the curse mark on the back of her neck. It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked.

"Is that what I think it is?" he questioned while pointing over at it as Sachi nodded.

"I've had it since I was six years old." She began. "A creepy lady on the playground asked me if I wanted any candy. I should have listened to my mother when she told me to stay away from strangers." She explained.

"Orochimaru. I knew it." Sasuke whispered to himself. "He just doesn't give up does he?" he wondered aloud to himself as Sachi bit her lip for a third time and slowly turned her head away from him and it was at that precise moment that Sasuke had a feeling that she was hiding something from him. "Sachi,.. what is it? Does this have anything to do with Keiko?" he questioned her as she slowly turned her head back over to look at him and nodded.

"Yes Uncle Sasuke." She replied.

"Well then, what is it?" he began before he paused. "Orochimaru's after her, isn't he." He suddenly realized as Sachi suddenly nodded again.

"He wants to transfer his soul into her body." She told him.

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that. He's got to get through me first." He said before he started dialing Sakura's phone number and waited for it to start ringing. A few moments later Sakura answered it.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Where's Keiko?" Sasuke questioned her back.

"In her bedroom why?" Sakura wondered.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Just make sure that she stays there and see that she's safe." He told her.

"Sasuke what's going on, you're scaring me." She told him.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be alright, I promise you that. I'll see you both when I get back." He told her before he hung up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: A New Best Friend

 _Hey guys, I can't believe it but I think that we're a little more than halfway done with this story. Anyways, on Tuesday I'm going to try and post Keiko's Halloween Party and after this story there will be a sequel called "Keiko Goes Back In Time" which is also based on my current roleplay. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying it so far!_

Meanwhile Keiko laid back on her bed while playing with her Barbies and heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh. "There's absolutely nothing to do around here. I wish Sasuke-Kun was here." She said to herself before all of a sudden Sakura knocked on her bedroom door.

"Keiko,.. Sasuke's on his way." She told her when suddenly Keiko gasped and her face lit up with excitement before she realized that she was still grounded and her eyes turned dark blue again while she sighed again. About twenty to thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sakura quickly rushed to the door to answer it before Sasuke and Sachi came inside.

"So what's up?" she questioned them.

"Sakura this is my niece Sachi." Sasuke began. "Sachi, this is my girlfriend Sakura." He told her anxiously as he was still extremely worried about Keiko.

"Nice to meet you Sachi." Sakura told her with a grin.

"Wow,.." Sachi began. "Your forehead is HUGE." She told her as Sakura narrowed her eyebrows at her and glared.

"What did you just say?" she questioned her as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura no offense or anything but I really don't have time for this right now." He told her. "Where's Keiko? Is she still in her room?" he wondered but before she could answer him Keiko came running down the hallway.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly while leaping up inside of his arms and embracing him tightly.

"Hey, you and I need to have a little talk young lady." He began while she slowly hung her head as once again her eyes changed back to dark blue.

"It's about today at school isn't it." She realized.

"Yep!" he cried. "I thought I told you that not everything is solved with violence. You could have stood up for Saki just by using your words." He told her.

"I know,.. I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun." She replied gloomily.

"That's alright, that's not really what's concerning me right now anyway." He told her.

"Really? Then what is it?" she asked him.

Sasuke kissed her cheek. "Nothing, I'm just glad that you're safe that's all." He told her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't she be safe?" she asked him before he took a deep breath. "Umm,.. Sachi, do you mind if you and Keiko stay here for a few moments while I go talk to Sakura alone?" he questioned her while he slowly sat her back down on the ground.

"Sure, whatever." Sachi replied while Sasuke turned to Sakura and then took her by the hand before leading her back out the front door.

"Sasuke what's going on? You're scaring me." She told him.

"I'm sorry Cherry but your little sister's life is in danger." He told her as Sakura gasped. She was partly horrified by the news, but she was also partly shocked and flattered that he had just given her a new nickname. However, currently, she was still really worried about Keiko.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" she questioned him anxiously.

"It's Lord Orochimaru. Hers is the next body that he wants." He explained as Sakura gasped again.

"But she's just a child! Why does he want her!?" she cried.

"Because he wants her chakra. That means for her own protection somebody has always has to be watching her. Whether it's you or me or Sachi or Naruto." He explained. "I already lost a brother, and I won't lose the only sister that I've ever had." He told her.

"You know Sasuke, Keiko isn't going to be happy about this. She doesn't like it when somebody is constantly following her around. Especially Naruto." Sakura pointed out.

"Well that means that we just have to act sneaky and casual then. Please Sakura, whatever you do, don't tell Keiko about this. She has enough problems on her hands right now and I really don't want to upset her even more." He said when suddenly he got an idea. "You know what, I think I know how to make her happy and forget about all of this. She was telling me before that she had a dream where her mother got her a new puppy." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Mom will really love you if you do that." Sakura said with a groan.

"I knew that you'd love it." He told her with a grin as Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Obviously sarcasm is a foreign language to you then." She said before he quickly pecked her on the lips and then ran inside to get Keiko.

"Keiko guess what!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" she questioned him back. "I was just talking to your sister and how would you like to get a new puppy?" he asked her.

"I'd love it!" she cried while a wide grin stretched a crossed her face as Sasuke grinned back at her and then offered her his hand.

"Alright then, come on, let's go." He told her before she took ahold of his hand and then he led her back outside.

 _…_

Sasuke carried Keiko into the pet shop. There were a bunch of dogs and cats barking and meowing. "Can I help you both?" the pet shop owner asked them as he walked over to them.

"Yes, we're looking for a puppy." Sasuke replied.

"I see, right this way then." The man told them with a friendly grin before he led them away. As soon as they had made it to where the puppies were Sasuke sat Keiko down.

"Alright Keiko, go ahead and pick somebody out." He told her as she quickly hurried over to a fenced in area and bent over it there were several huskies running around and playing with each other. That's when suddenly one of the puppies leapt up onto her hind paws and placed her front paws over the top of the fence and barked while wagging her tail. It was a creamy tannish colored puppy with bright blue eyes like hers.

Keiko smiled down at her while she gently stroked the top of her head. "I want this one." She said.

"Alright, what are you going to call her?" Sasuke wondered.

"Titania." She replied.

"Really? That's a pretty name. Titania it is then." He told her with a grin before he turned his head back towards the man and nodded slightly at him. He picked Tatiana up and handed her to Keiko while Keiko smiled down at her new puppy as she panted heavily.

 _Just a quick note: The puppy was originally going to be a boy named Titan, but considering that I am extremely respectful to Keiko's creator I made it a girl just like she wanted it to since she's the genius who came up with the idea in the first place. Much love and gratitude to my online little sister Savannah. 333_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The Accident

Once Sasuke and Keiko came back with Titaina everybody couldn't wait to see her, pet her, and hold her. The next morning after Keiko woke up, she took her new puppy outside to use the bathroom before filling both of her dishes up with food and water. After breakfast she decided that she wanted to take her for a walk in the park and Naruto agreed to go with her since Sasuke was busy training Sachi and Sakura was at the grocery store.

"So I see that Sasuke was too busy to take you to the park today." Naruto said.

"I know." Keiko began. "That's why you agreed to come with me instead." She said. "Although I do wish that Mom and big sis weren't so busy so I didn't have to be stuck with you." She added while mumbling it underneath her breath.

"You know Keiko, I'm starting to think that you don't like me very much." Naruto said.

"And Bingo was his name O!" she sung out.

"Well,.. that's not very nice." Naruto began with a scowl. "I would never dump you like your so called big brother did." He told her as Keiko suddenly stopped walking Titania and gasped feeling her eyes starting to turn red again.

"Shut up!" she hollered at him. "That is _not_ what happened! He didn't dump me, he loves me very much, he's just busy training Sachi right now that's all." She told him.

"Exactly. He's spending time with Sachi and the more time he spends with her the more he'll start to forget about you, after all,.. you're not really a part of his family." He told her as Keiko gasped again.

"Shut up!" she snapped again. "Or I'm going to,.. I'm going to,.." she continued but at that moment she was so upset that she didn't know what else to do but to burst out into tears and run away leaving him with Titiana.

"Oh shit! Sasuke and Sakura are going to kill me! I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I was just telling it to her for her own good!" he cried before he turned around and started running after her. "Keiko wait up!" he exclaimed while he started sending a text to Sasuke and then one to Sakura.

Meanwhile Sasuke was inside his basement trying to seal Sachi's curse mark when all of a sudden he received Naruto's text and slapped his forehead. "What's wrong Uncle Sasuke?" she asked him.

"It's Keiko." He began. "She had a fight with Naruto and now she's run away." He explained. "I'm sorry Sachi, I have to go find her before Lord Orochimaru does." He told her as she nodded silently at him letting him know that she understood. Sasuke went to his garage and took out his motorcycle.

At the same time Keiko had been running through the woods and focusing her chakra on the soles of her feet she raced up the trunk of a tree and sat down on top of one of the branches and started to sob.

"Keiko!" Naruto hollered as he continued to chase after her unaware of the fact that Sasuke was close behind him.

"Keiko!" Sasuke shouted on the top of his lungs while his heart pounded frantically against his chest. That's when suddenly he stopped his motorcycle as he heard muffled sobs coming from one of the trees. He tilted his head all of the way back and looked up. Sure enough there was Keiko on one of the branches. "Oh,.. thank God." He said to himself while breathing a sigh of relief as he hopped off of his bike and parked it next to the tree before he started to climb it and sat down next to her.

"You had me worried sick Keiko! Don't you ever do this to me again! Do you understand me!?" he scolded as her eyes remained dark blue and she sadly hung her head.

"Yes big brother." She replied. "I'm sorry." She apologized with a sniff as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It's alright. You're safe and sound now and that's all that matters." He told her. "But I am curious as to why you ran away in the first place." He said.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him with another sniff.

"I know, but I really would like to know. Otherwise I don't know how I can help you." He said as Keiko took a deep breath.

"Naruto said that you would be spending way too much time with Sachi from now on then you'll start to forget me because we aren't actually real brother and sister." She explained as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I should have known that Naruto was a part of this." He said with a groan. "That idiot!" he snapped. "Keiko listen to me," he began while she turned her head around and looked at him. "there's absolutely nothing in the world that would cause me to stop loving you. Even though we're not technically brother and sister that still doesn't matter to me because I love you anyway." He told her with a warm and loving smile before he tightly embraced her.

"I love you too big brother Sasuke." She told him as he gently kissed the top of her head while the branch from underneath him slowly began to break and then without warning it snapped and he crashed down onto the ground and fell on top of his back and started to groan. Keiko gave out a rather loud gasp.

"Are you alright Sasuke-Kun!?" she cried anxiously as Sasuke continued to groan.

"I should have known. A two-hundred-pound man and a tree branch don't mix." He said before he suddenly went unconscious.

 _Sorry, I realize that this chapter was rather short but it's getting rather late and I was experiencing technical difficulties with my computer today which is why it's going up later._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: To Heaven and Back

 _I just had to say really quick that I'm sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy some days and not feeling too well the other days. Anyways, most of this chapter is from the roleplay but I've added some stuff as well. I hope that you enjoy it!_

Sasuke suddenly felt himself being surrounded in a white and foggy angelic mist. As he slowly opened his eyes he heard an angelic choir begin to sing. "W-W-Where am I?" he questioned himself with a groan while he slowly started to sit up and that's when suddenly a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes appeared in front of him wearing a bright white robe and a rather large pair of angel wings. She also had a bright golden halo above her head.

"Where do you think you are Sasuke?" she wondered.

"Is this,… is this Heaven?" he asked her as she simply just nodded at him before he quickly leapt to his feet.

"I have to get back! Keiko's in trouble and Sakura and Sachi both need me!" he exclaimed.

"Who's Keiko and Sachi?" his mother inquired before all of a sudden Itachi appeared beside her.

"Haven't you been paying attention Mother?" he asked her. "Sachi is my daughter and Keiko is Sakura's little sister." He explained.

"You mean the girl with the magic powers?" his mother wondered as Sasuke nodded.

"Yes Mother, that's her." He told her. "And I love her as if she was my own little sister. And right now Orochimaru is after her and I have to protect her." He explained. "I'm sorry, I really wish that I could stay but I can't." he apologized while sadly hanging his head.

"It's alright Sasuke, I understand." His mother told him before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "At least I got a chance to see you again. Even for just a few moments." She told him before slowly pulling away from him again.

"Take care of Sachi Sasuke, she has something that she wants to give you." He explained.

"What do you mean? What does she have?" Sasuke asked him but before he could find out the answer he suddenly woke up. He was all alone inside his hospital room. "S-S-Sakura?" he questioned. "Keiko? Where is everybody?" he wondered aloud.

Meanwhile Keiko had managed to walk with Sakura down to the graveyard where Itachi was buried. "I don't get it," Sakura began. "why are we here again?" she asked her.

"Big sis can you keep a secret?" Keiko questioned her as Sakura nodded.

"I can awaken the dead for an hour without passing out, and I was thinking about reawakening Itachi to make Sasuke-Kun feel better." She explained.

"Really?" Sakura inquired. "That's awesome!" she cried.

"I know, but please keep your voice down. It's supposed to be a secret. I don't want too many people to know because otherwise they'll think that I'm a freak." Keiko told her before she glanced down at Itachi's grave. "Ninja art, secret death jutsu!" she exclaimed and that's when all of a sudden the ground started shaking and it shook so much that Sakura felt herself being knocked off her feet. Keiko gasped.

"Are you alright big sis!?" she cried but before Sakura could answer her Itachi's grave opened up and he pushed the lid of his coffin open with his fist while Sakura struggled to get back onto her feet. Meanwhile Itachi started crawling out of his coffin and rolled over onto the ground before he slowly stood up suddenly feeling very confused and started asking her a bunch of questions.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" he inquired.

"That's right, you don't know what's going on yet." Keiko began. "Let me explain. "My name is Keiko Haruno and I am Sakura's little sister but I'm also like a little sister to your brother. I brought you back for one hour because I figured that it would make Sasuke-Kun happy. But nobody you can know that you're in the village because I want it to be a secret." She explained before she handed him a black cloak. "Here, put this on." She instructed and Itachi did what he was told. "Now, follow me to the hospital." She told him before she grabbed ahold of his hand and started leading the way.

 _…._

Sasuke hadn't realized it but he had fallen back asleep. Meanwhile Sakura, Itachi, and Keiko stood outside his room. "He's in there, go ahead and have a few minutes alone to talk to him. Sakura and I will wait for you outside." Keiko told him as Itachi squatted down in front of her and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Keiko, I really appreciate it." He told her before he stood up and entered the room. Although he had attempted to be as quiet as possible, Sasuke had still managed to wake up from the glowing golden light that was now inside his room.

Itachi stopped and warmly smiled down upon him as Sasuke squinted from the light. "Itachi, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Am I still in Heaven?" he wondered as Itachi simply just chuckled and shook his head.

"No." he began. "Let's just say you have one gifted little girl who's extremely worried about you and loves you very much. She might only be ten years old, but for that reason, I say that we have an awful lot in common." He told him before he sat down beside him on the bed. "I know that you still feel guilty about what happened to me Sasuke, and I have to let you know that you don't have to feel that way anymore. You're a big brother yourself now, and it is your job to love and protect her just as much as it's mine to love and protect you. It is for that reason that I'm here to help you." He explained.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked him.

"Just hold still Sasuke, I'll have you back to normal in no time at all." He told him while placing both of his hands on top of Sasuke's chest and starting to heal him. Sasuke knew that's exactly what he was doing because he felt a sudden warm sensation within him. "There, that should do it." Itachi told him. "Well, I better go back home now. That way Keiko wouldn't have used the full effect of her jutsu and she won't end up passing out. Take care of her Sasuke." He whispered before he disappeared in a gust of wind that went through the window.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Trader

 _Hey guys, only a few more chapters left until the end. So here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

A few minutes later Sasuke turned his head and looked towards the door. "Sakura, Keiko, you can come in now." He said as both of the girls stepped out of the hallway and into his room.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura wondered.

"Much better." Sasuke began. "Itachi cured me." He told her as Keiko miserably hung her head. "Keiko, are you alright darling?" he questioned her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun," she began. "I never meant to hurt you." She told him.

"Oh it's alright honey, it's not your fault. I should have known better." He told her before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke-Kun?" Keiko asked him before he stopped and turned over to look at her with a grin.

"To make a little phone call." He told her.

 _….._

"I still don't get what we're doing." Sakura said while Sasuke carried Keiko out of the hospital and to the curb.

"We're splitting up." Sasuke explained. "I'm taking Keiko home and you're going to go find Naruto. That way you two will be able to stick together just in case Orochimaru sets foot in the village. I have to make sure that Keiko's safe." He told her. "And Kakashi should be here any minute now." He added and sure enough a few seconds later Kakashi was speeding towards them on his motorcycle.

"Wow, did you call that or what?" Keiko questioned him as Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright darling, first of all we need to set a few ground rules." He told her before he sat her down on top of the bench in front of them. "If we run into Orochimaru and I tell you to run you run, if I tell you to hide you hide. Understand?" he asked her.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun." She told him as Sasuke smiled at her before he kissed the top of her head again while Kakashi finally brought the motorcycle to a stop by the curb in front of them. "Okay now sweetheart, stay still. I want to see if this fits you." He told Keiko as Kakashi brought him a tiny pink helmet.

"It should." He told him.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked her as Keiko nodded.

"Yes I do Sasuke-Kun." She told him as Sasuke fit the helmet on top of her head and then strapped it on tightly. Meanwhile Kakashi bit his finger and then slammed his left hand down on top of the ground afterwards.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he cried before all of a sudden a pack of his ninja hounds appeared. "Alright fellows here's the scoop. There's a chance that Orochimaru might be back in the village and I need you to track down his scent." He explained while Pakkun glanced up at Sasuke as he picked up Keiko.

"Alright, what have you done now Sasuke and who's the girl?" he questioned.

"For once I haven't done anything." He began. "And this is Keiko, Sakura's little sister." He told him.

"Well, I guess that would explain the pink hair." Pakkun began. "So why do we have to be on the lookout for Orochimaru this time?" he wondered.

"Because he's after Keiko." Sasuke blurted out without thinking about it. Keiko gasped and turned her head over to look at him in complete and utter shock and bewilderment.

"Why is he after a little girl?" Pakkun wondered as Sasuke simply just shook his head.

"Because she isn't any ordinary little girl, she has magic powers." He explained.

"Oh I see,.." Pakkun began. "are you a witch then?" he questioned.

"No. I know how to bend chakra. I taught myself how to when I was four years old." She replied.

"Ah, I see,.. well that explains why you don't seem all that shocked that I'm a talking dog." He said.

"Pretty much." She told him as Sasuke sat down on top of the motorcycle and Keiko sat down behind him.

"Whatever you do hold on and don't let go." Sasuke instructed as Keiko obeyed and Kakashi sent his ninja hounds on their way. Sasuke put on his own motorcycle helmet and started the engine before he sped away into the night.

 _….._

Keiko couldn't believe how fast they were going and a wide grin stretched a crossed her face as she suddenly felt the wind going through her hair. They both could hear the dogs up ahead and from the sounds of their barking and snarling, Sasuke guessed that they had been closing in on Orochimaru. The good news was that his hunch had been correct, the bad news was that they were now straight out in front of him. After leaping over a dirt hill he suddenly hit the brakes while watching Orochimaru slowly emerge from out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well,.." he hissed. "Sasuke Uchiha, we meet again." He said with a sneer. "And that must make you Keiko Haruno." He guessed.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke snapped before he turned his head and looked back at Keiko. "Run Keiko! Go find Naruto and Sakura!" he instructed as Keiko nodded before she quickly leapt up off of the motorcycle and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. "It's me you want remember?" Sasuke questioned him.

"You're wrong Sasuke." Orochimaru began. "You _were_ the one that I wanted. That is, until I found Sachi." he hissed.

"Now that we're on the subject of my niece,.." Sasuke began. "Where is she!?" He demanded.

"Oh she's perfectly alright." Orochimaru began again. "Yes don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You see Sachi has been working for me all along. She agreed to give away your location in exchange for her freedom." He explained as Sasuke gasped and widened his eyes in shock as he suddenly realized that his last blood relative was a trader. "Now, why don't you say that we pick up right where we left off? The sooner I kill you the sooner I can get to Keiko. And then her powers will be mine forever." He said with an evil sneer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: True Love's Sacrifice

Keiko continued running as fast as she could go while she removed her motorcycle helmet and tossed it on the ground. "It's hopeless,.." she began while heaving a heavy sad sigh. "There's no way that I'm going to make it back to Naruto and Sakura in time!" she said to herself. "Unless,.." she realized before placing two of her fingers in between her teeth and whistling loudly. A few seconds later her magic carpet was diving down out of the sky straight towards her.

"Come on!" she cried while leaping on top of it. "We have to go find Naruto and Sakura, this is an emergency!" she exclaimed before the magic carpet took off with her riding on top of it. Meanwhile Sasuke and Orochimaru were just starting to face each other.

"Get ready to breathe your last Sasuke Uchiha!" Orochimaru yelled before he started doing hand signs and then biting his thumb he performed the summoning jutsu and before he knew it a gigantic snake was suddenly chasing after him. Sasuke quickly avoided the snake and tried to fight back when eventually Keiko finally made it back to Naruto and Sakura and dismounted her magic carpet.

"Where's Naruto? You guys both have to come back with me immediately!" she cried.

"Why, what's wrong Keiko?" Sakura wondered.

"Sasuke-Kun's in trouble! Orochimaru has him!" she exclaimed as Sakura's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried.

 _….._

Sasuke finally had had enough. He grabbed ahold of his right wrist with his left hand and a ball of Chidori was starting to form inside of his palm. Orochimaru just simply heaved a heavy sigh before grabbing ahold of one of his wrists and turning it around three hundred and sixty degrees and breaking all of his bones inside of it making Sasuke shriek out in pain.

"You disappoint me Sasuke. As if your little Chidori trick was really going to work on me." He said.

"After all, you're dealing with somebody who's immortal." He told him with a sneer.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura snapped while she, Naruto, and Keiko quickly dismounted the carpet and headed straight towards Orochimaru. Keiko's eyes turned white and while glaring at the slithering serpent she instantly stopped its heart and killed it.

"You little brat!" Orochimaru snapped before he turned around and started chasing after her but that's when suddenly Sasuke leapt out in front of him and stopped him.

"Please don't hurt her." He pleaded. "Take me instead." He said while heaving a heavy sad sigh.

"No Sasuke! Don't!" Sakura exclaimed while she widened her eyes in complete and utter horror.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to, it's the only way to save Keiko. After all, I'm the one that you wanted all along right?" he questioned him when suddenly Orochimaru grabbed him by the throat and slowly hoisted him up into the air.

"You're a fool Sasuke Uchiha!" he exclaimed. That's when suddenly Keiko felt her eyes being flooded with tears.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she sobbed. "No, don't, leave him alone!" she hollered.

"Why in the world would you be willing to give up your life for a whiny little bitch like her?" Orochimaru wondered before Sasuke took a deep breath while at the same time trying to restrain himself from choking.

"Because I love her." He began. "And love is something that you can never even begin to understand." He told him before he felt himself being flung up against a tree. That's when all of a sudden Keiko felt her eyes turning red.

"Leave him alone!" she hollered angrily.

"Stay out of this Keiko." Sasuke warned. "Otherwise he'll kill you don't you get that!?" he hollered while Orochimaru turned his head over to look at her. Keiko's eyes changed from devilish red to dark blue and she started to cry while she hung her head in sorrow.

"Any last words Sasuke Uchiha?" Orochimaru questioned while Sasuke slowly lifted his head and then turned it over to look at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry please forgive me." He pleaded. "I love you." He told her before he felt his head drop down onto the ground once again and with that tears started rolling down Sakura's cheeks as Orochimaru started draining his chakra.

"I love you too Sasuke." She began. "I've always had and I always will." She assured him. A few moments later Sasuke's body became lifeless and that's when Keiko found that she couldn't control herself any longer. Her eyes turned red again and she levitated Orochimaru straight off of the ground.

"Wait, stop, what are you doing you stupid little girl!?" he hollered on the top of his lungs before she angrily threw him out of the hidden leaf village and straight towards Sasuke's dead body.

 **Alright first of all, YuiHeart if you're reading this you aren't allowed to give any spoilers! Second of all, I'm sorry that this chapter was extremely short but my head is sort of bothering me right now for one,.. and for two,.. we only have two more chapters to go until the end so there isn't going to be as much but the last two will be a bit longer.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Surprise Birthday Party

 _Hey guys, guess what? This is the second to last chapter and I am definitely going to try and finish the last one tomorrow and finally wrap it all up so I can start working on the sequel. I hope you enjoy it! I can't believe that we're at the very end now at last._

Tears of sorrow were rolling down Naruto's, Sakura's, and Keiko's cheeks. Keiko knelt down on top of both of her knees at Sasuke's body and sniffed when suddenly she made some white flowers start growing out of the ground. "Please tell me that this is a joke." She began sadly hoping and praying deep down in her heart that he wasn't really dead.

"You can't just leave me and Sakura like this! We need you! And so does Naruto!" she cried. "We love you!" she sobbed while her tears rolled down her cheeks and splatted down on top of Sasuke's face. "Goodbye big brother, I will never ever forget you." She assured him before she planted a kiss on his cheek and then slowly stood up and turned around starting to walk away with Naruto and Sakura. However that's when suddenly something started to happen. Sasuke's eyelids started fluttering open and then he took a gasp of air.

Sakura gasped as she and Naruto both quickly spun around and Keiko slowly followed suit. "Sasuke-Kun?" she questioned with uncertainty.

"Sasuke, you're alive." Naruto realized. "But how is that even possible?" he wondered before he turned his head back to look over at Sakura.

"I'm not sure." She began. "My only guess is Keiko's tears had chakra in them and she transferred some of her own chakra over to him." She finished as Sasuke slowly got up and a huge smile stretched a crossed Keiko's face. She didn't really care how or why he was alive, all she cared about was the fact that he was.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke chuckled while she started racing towards him.

"Come here you." He told her before he hoisted her up inside his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought we almost lost each other." He said.

"Me too, don't ever scare me like that again!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Keiko." He began. "And I won't, I promise. I'm just glad that you're alright." He told her.

"Me too." She replied with a nod.

"Where's Orochimaru?" he wondered.

"He's gone." Keiko began. "I sent him out of the hidden leaf village after I thought he killed you." He explained.

"Well that's good, but I have a feeling that he'll be back. So I want you to stay with Naruto and Sakura. I have to go find Sachi." He told her when suddenly she bit her lip. "What is it? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, I knew that she was going to betray you." She began.

"Really? How did you know that?" he questioned her.

"I can see the future remember?" she questioned him back.

"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry,.. I forgot." He replied.

"Anyways, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to get hurt and I knew that you would find out eventually." She explained as Sasuke kissed her cheek again.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault." He told her.

"Want me to go teach Sachi a lesson that she'll never forget?" she inquired with a sly grin but Sasuke just heaved a heavy sigh and simply shook his head.

"No. Remember what I taught you? Violence isn't always the solution." He told her. "Sachi was in a tough position and she didn't know what to do. She trusted Orochimaru. And we are more alike than she even realizes." He said before he handed Keiko over to Sakura. "Stay here and be a good girl. I have to go find her and talk to her." He explained before he placed his motorcycle helmet back on top of his head, hopped back on top of his motorcycle and drove away.

 _….._

Meanwhile Sachi was starting to make her way out of the hidden leaf village. That's when suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Hey! Hey Sachi wait up!" she gasped and quickly spun around to see her uncle driving his motorcycle up to her and then stopping beside her.

"Let me guess, you've come here to lecture me or arrest me right?" she questioned while he removed his helmet and then shook his head at her.

"No. I've just come to talk to you. Look, I'm not mad at you. I know why you did what you did. It doesn't excuse it but the biggest mistake I ever made was not forgiving somebody who was close to me when I had the chance and I'm not going to make that mistake again. I want to actually try and have a relationship with you if you'll let me." He told her.

"Really?" she questioned him in bewilderment and disbelief. "Why?"

"Because we're a family and we need each other. Besides that, I know that you could really use a friend. And so could I." he admitted. "So what do you say? Would you like me to give you a second chance?" he questioned her with a grin as she grinned back at him.

"Yes, I really would." She told him. "And thank you." She added.

"Well come on then, let's get you settled back in my house. I could really use your help with something." He told her.

"Really? What's that?" she wondered as Sasuke continued grinning at her.

"Well Sakura's birthday is coming up and I'm planning on doing something really special for her." He told her as she nodded at him and smiled brightly.

"Alright then, count me in." she told him while he started putting his motorcycle helmet back on top of his head and then drove back towards the gates of the hidden leaf village.

 _…_

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Keiko exclaimed while she levitated Sakura's birthday banner into the air and then hung it up to the wall afterwards.

"Yeah, Sakura's going to be so surprised." Naruto said before he started blowing up one of the balloons.

"I say that she will be." Sasuke began before he removed a tiny box out of his back pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sachi wondered while widening her eyes in pure and utter amazement and astonishment while Sasuke just simply grinned and nodded at her as he popped the lid off with his thumb and revealed a silver ring with a pink gem inside of it.

"Yep, I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me tonight." He explained.

"Really!?" Keiko exclaimed excitedly. "That's wonderful news! I am _so_ happy for you Sasuke-Kun!" she cried before she leapt inside of his arms. Sasuke chuckled while he closed the lid and then stored the ring back inside his pocket.

"Yep, and you know what that means don't you? If she says yes then I really will be your big brother." He told her. "Or brother in-law rather." He added with a grin.

"I know." Keiko began and I have a feeling that she will say yes. After all, you guys love each other." She said as Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Yep, we sure do." He told her while Sachi smiled as well before she slowly turned around and started walking back towards her bedroom. "Hold on a second kiddo." Sasuke told her while he sat Keiko back down on the ground and followed his niece. "Are you alright Sachi?" he asked her before she turned over to look at him.

"Yes, I think so." She began. "It's just the way you and Sakura look at each other really remind me of how my parents used to look at each other." She explained. "They were really in love, just like you both are." She told him as Sasuke smiled at her. "By the way, I almost forgot to give you something." She began while removing an envelope out of her pocket. "This is for you, my father wrote it before he died." She told him before he placed it in his own pocket.

"Thanks Sachi, I'll go ahead and take a look at it later." He told her. "Right now we still have a lot of work to do." He said before he turned around and ran back into the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wedding

 _Hey guys, this is the very last chapter and then I will probably start working on (Keiko II) Keiko Goes Back In Time tomorrow. I really hope that you enjoy the conclusion to Keiko's first great adventure story! A very special thanks again to YuiHeart for creating such a wonderful character in the first place._

"Surprise!" everybody exclaimed once Sasuke and Sakura came through the front door and Naruto quickly snapped a picture of her.

"Happy birthday Sakura." He began. "Boy, you should really see the look on your face. You were really surprised." He told her as Titiana raced over to her and leapt on top of her.

"Titiana get down!" her mother instructed before she clapped her hands together loudly and the puppy started to whimper while slowly placing all four paws down on top of the ground. "Alright everybody enjoy the party. And there are refreshments on the table for anybody that wants them." She said before she reached down and hoisted the puppy up inside of her arms. "I think until everybody goes home I'm going to go ahead and put you in the bedroom you little troublemaker you." She told her before she turned around and carried her back down the hallway.

Naruto stared at Hinata. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "Why don't you ask her to dance?" Keiko suggested.

"I can't." he began. "I don't know how." He admitted as Sakura giggled.

"It isn't that hard to do silly. It's sort of like fighting but it's going in time of the music." She explained.

"I'm afraid that I still don't understand." He began. "Do you mind showing me Sakura?" he questioned her.

"Sure." She replied with a grin before she, Naruto, and Hinata all started dancing together and Sasuke simply just smiled at them before he turned over to glance down at Keiko.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a second before I do the you-know-what?" he asked her as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure Sasuke-Kun." She replied before he reached down towards her and hoisted her up inside his arms and then carried her out to the front porch and afterwards sat her down on top of his lap before he took a deep breath.

"There's something very serious that I have to talk to you about." He began.

"What's that?" Keiko wondered.

"I'm going to be going away very soon and I'm not sure when I'll be coming back." He told her.

"What!?" Keiko questioned in a gasp while widening her eyes with complete and utter astonishment. "What do you mean!? Are you trying to make me cry again!?" she hollered.

"No darling of course not." He replied with a quick shake of his head. "It's just that I have decided that my best chance of redemption is joining the Anbu Black Ops." He told her.

"But that's extremely dangerous and you could get hurt!" she cried.

"I would rather it be me than you. And Orochimaru isn't going to stop trying to hurt you until he's destroyed. Don't worry Keiko, I have been trained for this." He assured her. "Besides, I'm always going to be with you and I got you something to prove it." He told her while he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a silver locket that had her name written a crossed the front of it. "Keiko Haruno, consider this locket to be a reminder of the fact that no matter where we are, you will always have my heart." He told her when suddenly Keiko felt herself starting to cry tears of joy.

"It's _so_ beautiful Sasuke-Kun." She began. "I love it." She told him while she quickly placed it around her neck.

"And I love you." He told her before he wrapped his arms around her and tightly embraced her.

"I love you too." She told him while he planted a kiss on top of her cheek. Sasuke smiled at her before slowly letting go of her.

"Come on then, let's go back inside so I can go ahead and propose to your sister." He told her as he took her hand and walked her back inside. "May I please have everybody's attention?" he questioned while letting go of Keiko's hand and walking into the center of the room before turning around to face her as the music stopped. Keiko quickly grabbed her cellphone to videotape the proposal as Sasuke got down to one knee and pulled out the box out of his pocket that contained the ring inside of it. "Sakura Haruno, I love you more than anything in the world. And I've always loved your little sister like she was my own. So what do you say now that we make it official?" he wondered while he popped the lid open with his thumb. "Will you marry me?" he questioned her.

Sakura couldn't feel any words come out of her mouth as tears of joy silently rolled down her cheeks so she just simply nodded at him. Everybody else broke out into cheers and applause while Sasuke slid the ring onto her finger and then he wrapped his arms around her and tightly embraced her before placing both of his hands upon her cheeks and kissing her passionately. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata grabbed ahold of each other's hands while looking at each other in the eyes and blushing.

 _…_

The day of the wedding quickly approached. However as soon as he had gotten to the church, Sasuke found that he was having some last-minute jitters and refused to leave the men's restroom. That's when suddenly Naruto entered the room. "Sasuke are you alright man? We're going to be starting any minute now." He told him as he heaved a light sigh and slowly glanced up at him.

"I know Naruto, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a bit nervous about becoming a brother again since I wasn't very good at it the first time." He told him but Naruto just simply shook his head at him.

"That's not what Keiko thinks." He told him. "And that's not what Itachi thought either. Didn't you ever read the letter that Sachi gave you?" he questioned as Sasuke quickly dug it out of his pocket and realized that he hadn't and that sure enough the envelope was addressed to him. "She told me all about it and I think that now would be the perfect time to read it." He told him before he turned around and left him alone once again.

Sasuke continued to stare at the envelope before he tore it open and let the letter unfold inside of his hands and read it silently to himself.

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _If you are reading this is it means that unfortunately I am no longer with you, and it also probably means that Sachi gave it to you. Yes, it's more unfortunate for me knowing that I'm about to become a father but I will never be around to see her being born or getting a chance to hold her inside my arms and tell her how much I love her. You see, as soon as my wife Aiko and I knew that she was going to be a girl we decided to give her name since it means fortunate and I hope and pray that one day that she will be fortunate enough to have you in her life. Please know that I am not angry with you for what I know that you are about to do. You have always meant the world to me Sasuke and I love you more than life itself and I always will. I hope that you will come to know and love my daughter as much as I love you both and be there for her like I really wish I could. Take care of her Sasuke._

 _All my love,_

 _Your brother, Itachi_

Sasuke suddenly felt himself tearing up before Naruto stuck his head in the crack of the door. "Come on Sasuke, hurry up! Everybody is already here!" he exclaimed as Sasuke sniffed, wiped away his tears, and then shoved the letter back inside of his pocket before racing back out of the restroom.

 _….._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The minister said once Sasuke and Sakura had finished saying their vows and presenting each other with their wedding bands. The two newlyweds exchanged warm and loving smiles before Sasuke lifted her veil and then tossed it over her shoulders and then afterwards placed a tender hand to her cheek and kissed her lips while everybody cheered and applauded for them.

After the ceremony Keiko waited for them outside the church wearing her silky pink flower girl dress with matching ribbons tied up in her hair and of course her new locket around her neck. She smiled as she watched Sasuke and Sakura exit the church and then her eyes turned white as she made a light breeze blow and then with a snap of her finger all of the cherry blossom leaves from the trees started blowing off them and circling and spiraling around the bride and groom while they kissed passionately on top of the steps.

A few moments later they broke apart and Sasuke slowly started walking down the steps towards Keiko as Sakura grinned and then turned around before tossing her bouquet of flowers over her shoulders. Sasuke picked up Keiko and lifted her up in the air so that she could catch them and then he turned to smile down at her while Sakura started walking over to them as well.

"You know Keiko, your name might mean lucky and blessed and child,.. but I still feel like Sakura and I are the lucky ones." He told her with a grin before placing a kiss on her cheek and then all three of them started going back towards the parking lot happily knowing that they would be going to the reception afterwards and they were finally a family.

 **And they all lived happily ever after,… or did they? Stay tuned for part two.**


End file.
